Crazy Ride
by its laurennnn
Summary: Miley is missing Nick. What happens when she disguises herself and sets out to win his heart again?
1. Intro

AN: Hey so this is one of my other fanfics. Idk if you guys will like it, so i'm asking.

shall i keep writing or just not even start ? It's up to you guyssss. so pleasee

tell me soooon, i need to know ASAP :

laurennn33

It was that one July morning. She had a dream. A good dream, a dream that she wanted to become reality, a dream that she could _make_ reality. That's what inspired her to do it. The dream. What was it about you may ask. I may tell you, I guess, since it's essential to the story.

She was on the road driving to Albany, New York. She didn't know how she got there. She didn't know where she was going, but she had a destination that she didn't know about. She pulled up to the stadium. The exact stadium that her ex-boyfriend was performing at. She wanted him back, badly! She truly loved him, every single little thing about him. From the way he moves that one curl out of his face to the way he eats his corn dogs. He was her first love. She was his. They both decided to end it, although both loved each other. He seemed to have been moving on very easily. She hadn't though.

She had dyed her hair black and rebeled against everything that he liked. She was devastated, a mess, clearly. She wrote songs about him, but didn't tell anyone. She just all-in-all missed him a whole lot. She never stopped thinking about him. Anyways back to the dream. She pulled up to the stadium and had front row tickets in her back pocket. She didn't remember buying those. Well she got them out, and went to her seat. He noticed her. He didn't look away though, he just kept staring. He was singing at the same time but he just wouldn't look away. Before he started singing Hello Beautiful he pulled her on stage. She was ecstatic. She beamed. She was confused as well though, because he didn't seem to recall knowing _her. _

He said, "Hi my name's Nick, I'm sure you knew that, what's your name. I saw you when I was singing When You Look Me in the Eyes and I just couldn't look away, you're gorgeous." She was highly confused. Was he high or something. How could he not know her? What the fuck.

"Yeah my name's Mi-" she started but then stopped to think 'what if he didn't really know her?' so she decided to use a different name, "Isabella."

After that amazing show, she got backstage passes, went back talked to Nick. They clicked, _again. _He liked her once _again. _She went home looked in the mirror, then looked away shocked. What the hell?! She stared at herself..? She wasn't sure if it _was_ her. She had long curly, - not ugly curly, really pretty curly- and it was black, hair. Her eyes… her eyes.. They were bright green! Her eyes are blue in reality. She still looked beautiful but what made her look like this ? Oh and when she gasped she noticed little pink spots on her teeth. What was that? She thought. She opened her mouth to reveal pink braces.

'Oh my gosh, I can't go through these again' she thought. Then she tugged on them, trying to pull them off, because it's a dream, and she makes things happen in _her_ dreams. To her surprise she pulled them off. They were still linked and everything, as if they were still on her teeth. Then she touched them, and squeezed them. They were rubber, but real braces are metal? She just stared blankly, she didn't know what it was. Then she woke up.

Her first thought was Oooohhhh they were _fake_ braces. Then she was thinking 'that's the best idea I've had in for-EVER. That's when she headed down to Justin's, her stylist. She knew he was the best, and could do _anything._ She needed that anything….. to get _him _back.


	2. Chapter 1

Now I'm officially on my way to Albany, like my dream. I look a little different than in my dream. I decided to go with orange-ish hair instead of black since I've dyed my hair black before, and I don't want to risk a chance of him recognizing me. Everything else was just like my dream; the pink braces and bright green contacts. I look different, obviously, but I still look good, If I may say so myself. So I'm on my way to the concert. It's not today but I'm just so excited that I decided to head out there a day early.

As I was blasting 'Check Yes Juliet' by We the Kings when I finally got off the freeway. Thank godd I'm here. I'm staying in the same hotel as the Jonas Brothers, the Hampton, and I know they'll be here a day early as well, so I'm excited because I might run into them. Right after I pulled all my bags out and turned around I ran into someone. I was soo happy, not that I fell of course because that hurt, but because I was pretty damn sure that I ran into one of the Jonas Brothers I mean it happens all the time in movies and stuff. But as I turned around my face fell. It was a girl.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked me. I was assuming that she was there because she knew that Nick, Joe, and Kevin were there, because she had a Jonas Brother shirt on. In my mind I sneered.

"Yeah, I'm perfect. It's all good." I said as I put on a fake smile and getting off my sore butt. She walked away after saying sorry again. Then I groaned, "OMG my butt hurrrtss." I heard someone man-giggling behind me. I was kind of mad, because no one has the right to giggle at me, if they don't know me. I turned around and I imagined steam coming from my ears. I was that mad, but I wasn't that mad at the guy giggling at me just that I got bumped on my ass and I thought it was going to be Nick but it wasn't.

When I turned around all my hate and anger went away as I stood there looking at, not the guy of my dreams, but his brother, Joe. I started to shout, "Hey Joe, what's u-" then I stopped and remembered I looked totally different, and that he probably wouldn't remember me, "I mean OMG it's Joe Jonas!" I said, but I didn't look like totally ecstatic like all the other screaming girls that usually say that, because I know him and to me he's just Joe. Not Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. He's like my best friend besides Mandy.

I was surprised when he actually turned and started to have a converstation with me, he never does that to other fans, does he recognize me ? I was so curious. "Why are you talking to me?" I blurted not really thinking. He looked hurt and shocked that I said that. "I mean, you can't always have a conversation with all your fans can you?" I asked.

"Well no, but you seem different than all the other girls..er fans because it seems like I know you. Your personality is so chill and cool. Also, because when you recognized me you didn't go balistic like all the other fans do when they say me. They like ambush me, it's not fun at all." I knew what he meant. All the screaming fans, it gets annoying sometimes. I'm glad that I'm disguised for like 3 months while I follow these brothers. It's like a getaway for me.

"Ohhh, well do you want to go down to the pool or something?" I asked him.

"Nahh lets go up to my room and talk some more. I'm sure you can handle meeting my brothers." He replied. I'm not so sure what my reaction to Nick will be because I'm head over heels, completely, and utterly in love with him, but he broke up with me, because we couldn't deal with the paparazzi knowing. Well he couldn't deal with it. I could, if we tried, but he never gave it a chance. It hurts knowing that though. He still loves me, I saw it in his eyes when he looked at me for the last time.

I got so sidetracked about thinking of Nick that Joe was suddenly yelling my name and waving his hand across my face.

"Isabella, earth to Isabella!?" I heard him yelling. Yeah, I went with the name in my dream too, Isabella.

"Oh sorry, sure I'd love to go up to your room, let's go," I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the lobby, "Oh and you can call me Bella." I said with a winnnk. I'm trying to get close to him to make Nick jealous, although I'm not even sure that he will like me yet, but I'm just praying that he will and that this will work.

The whole time we were going up the elevator I was thinking about Nick. Joe was talking about some concert he did in like California or something. I felt bad I wasn't listening but when he finds out it's me then I'm sure he'll understand. Which reminds me that I need to tell him, before he finds out by himself and never talks to me again. I'll tell him tomorrow or later on tonight. When got to the room, 209 to be exact, Kevin was sitting on the couch playing his guitar and Nick was… uhh.. He's… I was looking all over the room.

"Are you looking for something Bella?" Joe asked questioningly. "Oh and by the way Kevin, Bella. Bella, Kevin."

Kevin looked up from playing his guitar and said, "Hey, nice to meet you." then started playing again.

"No I was just wondering where Ni- the bathroom was." I cut myself off because I didn't want Joe to think that I was like totally in love with Nick, like all the other fans were, when in all reality I am. But he doesn't need to know that just quite yet. "Oh and hi Kevin, I think you're amazing, just thought you should know." I said that sentence also putting a fake blush on like all fans would, but there's wouldn't be a fake blush. It was still more subtle than any other fan though. Because like Joe said, they would be going balistic and I won't be.

"It's right down the hall," Joe said pointing through a door to hall. I walked over to it and opened my purse to look for my make-up. I found it and applied some more Green Apple flavored lip gloss. I was freaking. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see Nick, will I freak like I am now or just act casual. I'll probably freak, I mean c'mon it's Nick, my love, for crying out loud. I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror for another 2 minutes then walked out. I saw Kevin still on the couch, but now he was watching Hannah Montana. It's weird watching myself on the t.v. It's like there's two of me or something. I don't think I'm that good at acting so I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze in another direction hoping to see Joe. Instead I saw Nick, he must have came in when I was in the bathroom. I felt a pang of sadness in the depths of my heart. It just hurts soo much, but I played it off cool. I felt someone pulling me by my elbow towards Nick.

"Hey Nick, this is my new friend, Bella." He said happily. Like he found something before Nick. "Hey," I waved at Nick. He looked up at me, and his eyes went wide. At first I thought he recognized me, but then he spoke up, "Nice to meet you miss," he took my hand and kissed it pausing for me to say my last name.

"Telson." I know what a bad last name, but you try making up a good last name on the spot.

"Oh well nice to meet you Miss Telson." Nick said, he was still holding my hand and I was feeling shocks throughout my whole body. My face went red, and I could feel my cheeks warming up. I immediately took my hand out of his to cover my embarrassing cheeks. He looked kind of hurt, but now he knows how I feel. Well not exactly because he doesn't really know it's me under all this brilliant-ness that Justin made or ordered. Then Joe pulled me into his room, I was guessing, I was kind of mad at first but then I remember Joe doesn't know it's me, and he just wants to talk.

"I'm sorry about sweeping you away from him, but he is the one always bringing up girls to the room, and since I knew he would like you I wanted you all to myself. I'm not usually this ya know selfish but I mean look at you.." He checked me out up and down. It felt kind of weird but it was okay. I felt kind of bad for him. I was also furious that Nick already brings girls to their hotel rooms after only about six months. Well I guess that is normal, but I couldn't be that way when I was on tour. He was my everything. But I don't want to get into that again.

"I'm so sorry. Why does he get all the girls I mean you're cute too." I didn't mean to say it in a flirty tone, but I guess that's how it came out, since the next thing I know Joe's lips are on mine. It felt good, not as good as Nick's felt on mine, but it still felt nice. I guess the good kissing gene runs in the family. I kissed him back, hoping that it would make me forget about Nick. It didn't well, not really. It felt good, but half my mind was still on Nick. Joe licked my bottom lip and before I know it, we're in a full on makeout session. My tongue was massaging his tongue. It felt so good and wrong at the same time. I pulled back, Joe was a little confused but I fake giggled and said, "Joe I just need to go put my stuff in my room, okay? I'll be back, I'm not going anywhere."

I pecked him one more time on the lips and hurried out. I left him there smiling. It looked like his cheeks were about to pop off his face. I feel so bad him being so happy, me just using him to get back at Nick.

AN: don't forget to check out my other story called Rainy Cloud , i hope you liked this oneee.

R&R ?!


	3. Chapter 2

As I rushed to my room to "put my bags away", that's the excuse I used, I was thinking about Nick and Joe. I felt bad for Joe he rarely gets girls to come up to their room for himm. They usually just want to meet Kevin or Nick and end up hanging out with them instead of him. I can't do this to him. I'm going to tell him the next time I see him.

When I got to my room I unlocked at and took as much time as I possibly could to put everything in all the drawers and stuff. I didn't want to go back to the room and kiss Joe again. It feels soo wrong, like kissing my brother. I'm like craving a Nick kiss, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. After about an hour I was done putting everything away and I decided not to go back to the room, because I might see Nick with some other girl or I'll have to kiss Joe. I wasn't willing to do either of those, so I just crashed on my bed having amazing dreams about you-know-who.

--

Joe's POV

I sat on my bed watching 'C.S.I' for about two hours when I finally decided that Isabella wasn't coming back. I was kind of disappointed, like she stood me up, which she did. I decided to go to the front desk to ask what her room number is to call her in the morning.

"Hey, uhm is there a girl named Isabella staying in this hotel, by any chance?" I asked looking down the whole time. When the girl spoke I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in my life. I know that's cheesy but, it's true. Like she just got done with the 'Miss Universe' pageant. I was stunned I just stood there for a second my jaw dropped. Then I imagined what I looked like and told her, "Oh sorry I just saw a HUGE spider over there," I pointed somewhere behind her, "And I didn't hear a word you just said. What was that again, I'm sorry."

"Oh," she giggled into her palms, "It's okay. I said I'm not allowed to give that information out sir. I'm sorry." She was batting her eyelashes. Something about the way she was acting made me think that she kind of liked me.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?" I didn't really intend to ask her that, but it just slipped out, and I went with it giving her one of my famous smiles.

"Why, yes I would, although I don't get off until 12." She stated angrily like that was a bad thing.

"I don't mind just come get me at my room when you're done. My name is.."

"Oh I know your name, and I'm really glad I met you, I always wanted to know what a Jonas Brother really thought and said in real life. I'm looking forward to talking with you." Her smile was ear to ear, and so beautiful that I kind of got lost in looking at it. Then I shook my head on focused on giving her a wink. I came out all weird like I was trying to blink but I had trouble doing it. Then I just walked away.

There was something different about that girl, differenter than Isabella was. She gave me butterflies and let me tell you, I haven't felt butterflies since I last talked to Jessica Alba, which was like a while ago. I hope that Bella will understand. As I walked into my room and lay on the bed I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Bella's second key to her room. You know how the front desk always gives you two keys even though you're the only one staying in that room, well yeah I guess Bella's second key fell out of her pocket. It had a big '265' number on it, so I was guessing that's what her room number was. I decided that tomorrow I would go tell her about.. Dammit I forgot to get the front desk girl's name, but I'll find out tonight.

--

Delilah's front desk girl POV

it was about 12:15 when I got to Joe's room. I knocked and Kevin answered. I'm not like a huge fan of them but I am a fan, but I'm a laid back person so I didn't freak out. I just told him my name and then pulled him into a hug, although he tried to shake my hand. What can I say, I'm a hug kind of person. Then I saw Joe. He looked gorgeous like always. Well all 3 of them are gorgeous, and I plan on sleeping with all of them. Anyways he was standing there leaning against the door frame of the bathroom just staring.

It felt kind of weird but If I was going to get him to fall for me I had to go along with it. So, I just stared "longingly" into his eyes like he was doing to me.

"Hello gorgeous." Were the two words that finally broke our silence.

"Hey Sexy." I greeted back. Then he intertwined his big toned hand with my small, fragile hand. My insides were laughing evilly, while I stood there looking up at him playing off the innocent girl look.

That night instead of going to get dinner we went to an ice cream vendor, and got ice cream cones. We just walked and talked- never letting each other's hand go. It was kind of disgusting, I mean his hand was just sitting there with mine, _sweating._ Talk about eewwwww. I let go of his hand and instead wrapped my arm around his arm. When he finally dropped me off at my apartment, I was exhausted, but not to exhausted to stand there and wait for him to kiss me. I have to come off as nice and sweet and perfect, or my plan won't work. After about 10 awkward minutes of waiting, he finally knew why I was waiting. Or so I thought. He leaned in until he was only centimeters away from my face and whispered with vanilla ice cream cone breath, "Buh-bye".

I was so surprised when he didn't kiss me. All the other guys I sleep with kiss me. Why not him. When he finally drove off I rolled my eyes, annoyingly, and stepped into my apartment. _If that's how he wants to play it, then he'll get what he wants, _I smirked.

--

Miley's POV

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. It was Joe, but I didn't give him my cell number last night which means he was calling me-Miley- not Isabella.

"Hey!" I answered the phone, kind of happy that he called me. I hadn't talked to him as Miley in a whilee.

"Hi! I was just calling to see how you are?" He responded, kind of jumpy. The only thing that Joe Jonas gets jumpy for is when he thinks he finds a potential girlfriend. Oh shit I thought, he really really likes Isabella. What the fudge did I get myself into.

"Good, tell me about the girl you met." I said a little bored.

"You know me to well Miles. Anyways, I met this girl last night her name is Delilah, and she works here, at the hotel I'm at, I asked her out. She accepted and we clicked, but there was this other girl that I met before I met Delilah and we were making out. I don't know what to do. Ultimately I like Delilah better than Isabella-that's the other girl's name by the way, but I don't know what I should tell Isabella. Help mee?!" He pleaded while hitting his head on a wall. That's when I decided to tell him that Bella was me. He would understand what I was doing, and would still help me. That's what I was hoping.

"Joe," I sighed, "I'm Bella. Okay, don't freak. I'm disguising myself so that I can win Nick back, but I need to use you. I was going to tell you when I saw you next but you called and I just need to get it off my chest, I'm sorry. I would understand if you hated me now, but I just really need your help, I love him still Joe. I need him. I've tried to live without him, and it does NOT work. So please HELP ME." I pleaded back.

At first he didn't say anything and then finally he responded, "Well that helps me," he said a little relieved, " But I really think you should just ask Nick as you, not Bella, to get back with him. He probably still loves you, but if this is how you want to do it, I'm not going to force you no to."

"So, you're going to help me, best friend?" I added the best friend part, so he wouldn't refuse.

"Uhm sure, but this might blow over bad Miley," He said a little disappointed.

"OMG thank you so much, I love you Joe. Now go call your little girlfriend, seeya in a bit." I hung up and just sat on my bed happy with the fact that everything was perfectly set up now. Joe knows who I really am, I can get back at Nick, and I have no guilt in my heart anymore. Although the guilt that I'm not being honest to Nick, is still there. I try not to think about that one. I decided to take a nice waaarm shower, and start the day out greaaat. Little did I know that, that hour was the only _great_ part about my day.


	4. Chapter 3

After I took my nice, warm shower. I was more relaxed and I threw on a pink minni skirt and a plain white shirt. I, then, headed to the Jonas' room to hang out with Joe. When I got there Joe was with his new girlfriend, I was guessing because they were talking and messing with each other's hands. I looked into Joe's eyes and I could tell he was happy. I was so glad that he finally had someone, but when I looked at the plastic who was his new "girlfriend" I could immediately tell she was fake. She had platinum blonde hair and bright sea green eyes. She had skanky clothes on, including short, shorts. I mean don't get me wrong, I love wearing short, shorts but hers were a little too short going only over half of her plastic-surgery ass.

Finally Joe noticed me and got up, helping Skank up after he got up. He embraced me in a big hug, and over his shoulder I could see Skank giving me evil glares. What a bitch, she has no right to judge me, not quite yet. Although, I was judging her, but it's different. She's the kind of person that you just look at and immediately get majorly bad vibes. When Joe finally let go of me he introduced me, and her, "Delilah, this is my best friend Mi- er Isabella." He said almost giving away my identity.

She took my hand and shook it, hard. She gave me an extremely fake smile and said with her all-to-giddy voice, "So very nice to finally meet Joseph's best friend." Then she looked away, and up at Joe's eyes and just stood there like that for a couple minutes, before he leaned down and kissed her. She tried to deepen it, but Joe stopped her and whispered, a little to loud, into her ear, "Honey, I don't think it's very nice of someone to just openly makeout in front of company's eyes." He looked at me and took my hand leading me into his room. "We'll be right back, I just need a word or two with Bella." Skank was very angry at the fact that Joe didn't want to makeout in front of me. She was trying to show off to me, although I love Nick, not Joe. Then her fake face flashed disgust as he told her he needed to talk to me.

"So, what do you think of her?" He asked once we were out of her ear shot, and safely in another room.

"She's uhh.. She's uhm real something." I replied.

"You don't like her?" He asked a little sad.

"Well, she's beautiful Joseph, and I'm glad she makes you happy, so yeah I guess I do like her." I lied. I know it's bad to lie to your best friend but he's just so happy, I don't want to ruin it for him, and she hasn't really done anything bad yet. I'll just keep a close eye on her.

--

Later that day

Joe's POV

After Delilah left I decided I wanted to go to Starbucks. "C'mon Miley, we're going to Starbucks." I pulled her along with me as I made my way to my car.

"Joe, you can't call me Miley, eventually someone will hear you, and that would definitely NOT be good, at all." I stated.

"Ohkaaay fine Ms. Telson." He laughed.

"HEYYY it was the first last-name material that came to my mind," I said laughing as well.

When we got to Joe ordered me a Caramel Frap and himself a regular coffee. Once we got our drinks we sat down at a booth. We were the only ones in the Starbucks, because it was around midnight, and when I heard the bell ding, signifying that someone was coming in I swiveled around in my seat, to see Nick walking in. He caught my eye and waved excitedly. I waved half-heartedly, turned around and whispered to Joe, "Houston we've got a problem.," I pointed in the direction of Nick.

"Uh, well let's see, what do people usually do to make their boyfriends or whatever jealous ?" Was he seriously asking that question at this moment. The moment where it's to late to talk about what we have to do. So, instead of answering him I grabbed his neck and pulled him toward my lips. It was the perfect time, because Nick came striding up and nearly dropped his coffee when he saw us. I broke from Joe and smirked, while looking at the window at the moon.

"Joseph, a word, please." Nick said angrily.

"No problemo," Joe replied.

Then Nick jerked him up from his seat and went outside, not very smart since I could see them through the window. I could hear the conversation too.

"Joe what the hell man?!" Nick yelled at Joe.

"What, Nick? What's the problem?" Joe said 'innocently'.

"You were making out with two girls today, man. That's wrong, extremely wrong. You're screwing her over." He said pointing in my direction, but not looking at me, which was a good thing because then he would've saw that I was listening.

"Dude, you don't know anything about what I was doing. I know what I'm doing, okay? I know every thing that I'm doing, and it's going to be alright, dude. Just calm down." Joe yelled back.

"You knew, Joe! You freaking knew that I liked Bella, and what do you do, you go makeout with her. And not to mention, that you're screwing her over by making out with another girl! She's the only girl I've actually liked after the whole Miley break-up, and you knew that. Some brother." Nick huffed.

After I heard Nick say that, I ran out of the Starbucks, and unfortunately the only exit was right by them, but I left anyway, and I didn't just walk out. I ran. Full on sprinted down the street, tears unwillingly falling out of my eyes. They obviously saw me run out, since I heard one of them calling my name, well not my real name, but Isabella. I don't know if it was Joe or Nick, but it was one of them, and I never got the chance to see who it was since I called a taxi and told him to speedly leave and take me to the Hampton hotel.

When I got to the hotel, the skank was sitting at the front desk reading Seventeen magazine. When she heard someone come in she put down her magazine and looked up at me. Then she smiled. Not a nice smile but an evil smile, one that had a plan behind it. She walked up to me and said in a bitchy voice, even though she saw my tear stained cheeks, "You better stay the hell away from Joe, bitch. I don't give a fuck if he's your best friend, he doesn't need you when he has me, so just fuck off, okay? Oh and let's just say your life won't be so pleasant if you don't stay away from him. I know you like Nick, Joe told me so that I wouldn't get jealous. That was a very bad thing to say on his part, but he said it and I'm going to use it against you if you ever talk to Joe again." She smirked and walked back to her desk and started to read her magazine again. I just let the tears fall even harder out of my eyes and sprinted to the elevator.

Once in my room I stripped all of my clothes off and got in the shower. This was a habit. After me and Nick broke up I would usually go to my shower and cry in there, that way none of my family would hear me cry, but I could let all my tears out, and feel a teensy bit better after. So, that's what I did. In the middle of my shower I heard my door being knocked on. I was confused on who it was since I didn't tell Joe or Nick or anyone which room I was staying in.

After I got out, I stepped into a robe and opened the door to see Joseph standing there. I sighed and stepped aside, allowing him to come in. "What do you want Joe. I'd rather be alone at the moment."

"Miley, are you okay?," When I didn't answer he went on, "You heard us didn't you?" I simply nodded, afraid to speak, because my voice would crack and I'd break into a hysterical sob. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Miley." He then gave me a huge bear hug, and beyond his shoulder I could see Delilah standing there, smirking then she walked away. Oh shit she's going to hurt Nick. That was my first thought, but I needed Joe right now, and personally I didn't think she had the guts to hurt someone. So, I just let it go, and hugged Joe as tight as I could, breaking into that hysterical sob I didn't want. When my sob died down a bit he let go and put his hands on my shoulder, he just looked at me.

"I thought you said he brings girls up to the room all the time?" I asked my voice a little squeaky from all the crying.

"Well yeah, but in the end he always says that it's not the same. He always wanted you back, but he didn't want to tell you thinking you might reject him because you had a boyfriend or something. So, he just kept bringing the girls, thinking that eventually he would find someone that made him feel as good as you made him feel, or even better. He never did. Well not until he met Isabella." I let the tears fall again and hugged him once again. "Joe, I love you. I love you soo much. You're like the best, best friend anyone could ever have." I whispered into his ear. He let go of me, kissed my forehead, and said, "I love you too, Smiley. Take care okay? I better see you tomorrow." I laughed a little and replied, "Of course you'll see me." Then he left and I went to bed. Joe always knows how to make me feel better. That's what best friends are for.

--

Delilah's POV

I saw Joe come in and fast walk to the elevator, I knew where he was going- Bella's room. So, I followed him up there and when I got to her room door I saw him and Bella hugging. She looked at me, I smirked and headed back towards the elevator. She's in for a surprise, a BIG surprise, but before I give her, her surprise I'll shock her a little. This bitch doesn't know who she's messing with, and she obviously doesn't know what a warning is when she hears one.

Isabella -whatever her last name is- will be in shock tomorrow, and by the end of this week, she'll be depressed and be cutting herself in a little, shadowy corner. Mark my words.


	5. Chapter 4

Miley's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was in yesterday's clothes with a line of dry mascara that didn't quite make it down my whole cheek. Then I went over yesterdays events remembering everything; Nick liked me, but I kissed Joe. Skank confronted me about Joe and told me never to speak to him again, and then Joe came over to comfort me, and Delilah saaw. She warned me she was going to do something to Nick, but I don't think she has the guts to do it.

Ohkay, now I remember everything. I took a shower and scrubbed my face to rid the dry mascara. When I looked descent I grabbed my phone and hotel key, and headed over to talk to Joseph. I didn't call first thinking that it would be an okay time to go over. It was 10 o'clock and they're usually up by then. It wasn't a good time to go over though. Not at all.

--

Earlier

Joe's POV

I woke up about 9-ish. I always was an early waker. After about 10 minutes of watching Wizards of Waverly Place I heard a knock. I looked through the peep hole in the door, and saw Delilah standing there looking around innocently. She looked beautiful. I opened the door and said, "Hello my love." She looked up at me and just ran into my arms giving me a hug. I kissed her on the forehead, then the nose, and then her luscious lips. She deepened the kiss by licking my bottom lip. We made out for a while, before she stuck her cold hands under my shirt, rubbing my abs. I felt so good. She was rubbing my chest then my abs then made her way into my pants grabbing my hard-on. She massaged it by sliding her hand up and down. It felt amazing, like nothing I've ever felt before. I took her shirt off and unhooked her bra with my shaking hands. As she was unbuttoning my pants and pulling my shirt off of me.

We were on the bed now, and she was completely exposed besides her navy blue thong. I pulled it off with my teeth, and then I pulled off my boxers, exposing my dick. She widened her eyes and then pulled me closer. Her lips on mine, and then she pried my lips open with her tongue, and started exploring. As we were making out I stuck my dick inside of her. I pulled away from her kiss, and held her hips with my hands, I moved in and out fastly. She moaned and screamed.

"I'm about to cum!" I whispered into her ear and licked it when I was done whispering.

"I don't give a fuck, stay inside me." She intensely replied. So, I kept going in and out fast and hard. When I cum'd she arched her back and moaned her most pleasurable moan yet. Meaning she probably had her orgasm. I pulled my cock outside of her and layed on the bed. Good thing there's 3 rooms in this suite, I thought while looking up at the ceiling. We were both panting. I looked over at her, sweat dropping off of her forehead. I smiled she was beautiful even after sex. Then it hit me. I just had sex. I'm not supposed to have sex until marriage, but nope I still had sex. I took my purity ring off my finger and put it on her thumb, that being the only spot it would fit. She looked up at me and then I saw Miley standing at the door. Oh shit we forget to shut the door all the way. I was to caught up in kissing Delilah that I forgot too, I just pushed it lightly, and it hadn't shut all the way.

Miley's mouth was wide and she said with hate in her voice, "You fucking bitch. How dare you use Joe. He has a fucking purity ring you hoe. Is this your way of getting back at me, since I talked to Joe last night?" before Delilah could reply to Miley she ran out of my room, and into the living room of the suite. I didn't know where she was going, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was to caught up in Delilah, she just layed there even after Miley left. She just kept staring at where Miley was before she left. Then she looked at me, and I couldn't see any love in her eyes anymore. She leaned in close to me, leading me to think that she was going to kiss me, but she whispered instead, "Nice fucking you Jonas, see ya around." Then she got up put her clothes back on and walked out of the room, like it was nothing. I just gaped. What the fuck just happened? Was she really using me like Miley said? I was so confused. I got up weakly and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, staring at myself. I just gave my virginity to an ungrateful bitch. A girl that doesn't even love me. I should've ran after Miley when she ran out of the room crying, but I didn't I chose to stay with the hoe. Fuck me. Fuck me. I'm the bitch here. I'm the one who let her have my virginity, this is MY fault. I started to cry. I'm usually not a crying type of person but I cried because I made a promise to god, and I broke it. I can't take it back, I can't do anything now, but accept it.

--

After Miley ran out of Joe's room

Miley's POV

After I saw Joe and Skank in the bed together, clothes on the floor, sweat dripping down their faces, I ran to the only place that would give me comfort- Nick's room. He was still sleeping so I got under the covers next to him. I scooted closer to him, so that our faces were only centimeters apart, then I kissed his nose, and just dozed off.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to find Nick still sleeping next to me. I looked at the glowing red number on the alarm clock and read 10:57. It had only been about 45 minutes since I first came into his room. Nick was always the late sleeper. I watched him breathe in and out, in and out. He was so peaceful just sleeping there. He looked adorable. I thought about our future lives together, a big two story house, 4 little kiddies running around the house, me and Nick still happily in love. As I was thinking about this I fell asleep, again.

--

Nick's POV

I heard someone come into my room and then get in bed with me. Her smooth legs touching mine. She kissed my nose, and then everything was still. I thought I was dreaming, but about an hour and a half later I woke up to find Bella sleeping next to me. She was smiling, obviously dreaming of something happy. Her smile made me smile, and I was just happy, for once after the whole Miley thing. I tucked a strand of her reddish-orangish hair behind her ear. Then kissed her forehead. She opened one of her eyes then smiled wider and opened the other eye.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." I replied equally as soft.

She smiled and I could see her bright pink braces. She looked like she had them for a long time, since her teeth were pretty much already straight. We just stared into each other's eyes, in a comfortable silence.

"Nick get up, we're leaving. We gotta be in Maine by 3." Kevin screamed.

"I better go." Bella said getting up.

"Bella, wait!," when she turned around I continued, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yep, I'm following you guys throughout your whole tour." She laughed, and looked down at her feet.

"Oh well then, we're going to be staying at the Marriot Inn in Maine. If you can't afford that hotel, I'll gladly pay for your room there. I need to see you again."

"Uhm, you know what it's okay, I'll be staying in the Marriot Inn as well, but don't look for me there, you'll notice me at the concert. I'll make sure to stand out, don't worry." She winked and then giddily walked out of my life, for now. I just smiled the biggest smile I could and played over everything that just happened.

--

Joe's POV

I started to pack after I cried a few tears. I was done at about 11 and I went out to the living room of our suite and sat down on the couch next to Kevin. I was still dazed about everything that just happened. I noticed Nick wasn't up yet, but I didn't ask Kevin about it, I just started to stare at the t.v. not really watching what was on. Just staring at it. Zoning out. At about 12 I broke my gaze from the t.v. and asked Kevin, "Are we leaving for Maine today?"

"Forshur man." He replied, not taking his gaze off of the t.v.

"Well where the hell is Nick, we have to leave soon."

"Nick get up, we're leaving. We have to be in Maine by 3." Kevin yelled towards Nick's door, this time he did take his gaze off of the t.v. 5 minutes later Bella/Miley walked out of his room and left our hotel room. Before she left she gave me an evil glare.

--

In Maine at the JB concert

Nick's POV

As I got off the stage and picked a water out of the bucket of ice. I stood by the entrance to the stage, searching the audience for Bella. When I saw her, I let out a laugh. She was wearing bright lime pants with a bright pink shirt. Her shirt said 'Nick J is off the chain'. She stood out from the group, like she said she would. Her hair was also in braids with little pink spotted ribbons. She was watching Demi perform. She looked so beautiful.

Once Demi was done, it was time for Hello Beautiful, and that's when we bring a girl on stage. I knew exactly who I was going to bring on stage. I ran on stage with Joe and Kevin behind me, Joe yelling to the crowd, "How's it goin' Maine? Well it's time for Hello Beautiful and Nick has the honor to bring one of you lovely ladies onto the stage." As the crowd heard him, they started screaming their heads off, I could see girl's bright red faces from screaming so long. It always made me laugh. I pretended to look around the crowd, although I knew who I was going to pick, when my eyes finally landed on her, she was smiling. She wasn't screaming like the other girls, just standing there twirling her left braid with her finger, and smiling.

"This is a hard, but I think I found a girl, that stands out from the crowd." I laughed and pointed to Bella. The bodyguards made their way over to her and led her to the stage, I helped her up onto the stage.

"So, we meet again." she giggled.

"Yes we do, and you better be coming to my room tonight. 283. Did you get that?" I told her.

"Yeah I think so, what was it 285?" she asked her words dripping with sarcasm and a mischievous grin flashing across her flawless face.

"Dork." I said and took her hand and led her to the stool that she was going to be sitting in for the song.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: i posted two chapters for all you readers out there todaaay. I hoope they're up to your expectations, more is coming soon don't worry, be happy. anyways R&R i love all my readers thankkkks.

laaaauren.

After Nicholas sang Hello Beautiful with his angelic voice, he helped me off stage and I watched the rest of the amazing concert. When it as all over I got up and merged into the traffic of dazed girls with ecstatic expressions on their faces. I rolled my eyes, and sped up, fast walking, out of the arena. When I got back to the hotel I put a new layer of make-up on my face, and changed into a white baby doll shirt and jean shorts. I grabbed the door knob and swung open my door, excited to be hanging out with Nick again.

--

Nick's POV

As I watched all the girls get up and leave I went backstage, and told my brothers to hurry up and get ready to leave so I could see Bella again. Joe then slowed everything he did, not wanting to see Bella again, that day. "Joe please, can you just hurry up, can't you just do one thing for me. It doesn't even have to be for Bella, I know you don't like her." He rolled his eyes and sped a half second up.

I pretty much ran up to our hotel room, half expecting Bella to already be there waiting at the door, of course part of me knew she wouldn't be, since the traffic looked bad getting out of the parking lot. Good thing we always go a different way, it leaves me enough time to shower and get all ready to hang out with Bella. I rushed everything, my shower, putting my clothes on, brushing my teeth. When I was done I looked in the mirror, and realized that I put my shirt on backwards, wow this girl really has me falling fast. I heard a knock at the door and yelled to the empty room, "I'll get it!" I then slapped my forehead and thought 'dude you have your own room, no one else _can_ answer the door.'

I swung the door open to reveal a blonde haired, sea green eyed girl. She was smiling up at me, and had revealing clothes on. So not Bella. I didn't even know who this girl was. She pushed my chest, causing me to back up into my room and crashed her lips on mine. I didn't even know who this girl was, but she was pretty hot, and just so tempting, so I went along with it. We started making out and we were on the bed, she took off her shirt and pants to reveal a red lacey bra and thong. I smirked and reconnected our lips, but she pushed me away. I held a confused look on my face when I realized she was trying to take my shirt off of my body, and slipping my legs out of my skinny jeans.

When she finally got them off she smiled and connected our lips again. A second later I hear someone screaming, "Fuck you, fuck you both. I should've known." Bella was standing in the door frame, tears streaming down her perfectly tanned face. Then she bolted. I threw my shirt back on and hopped into my jeans, not even remembering that the other girl was laying there, and ran after her, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I ran, and ran and ran, and ran some more. I still couldn't find her anywhere though. Eventually I went back up to my room, to see that the blondie had left. I shut my door and slid down until my butt hit the ground. Right then and there I let it all out. All the tears I had been hiding since Miley. The all just flung out of my eye sockets without hesitation.

--

Joe's POV

I heard screaming coming from Nick's room next door, so I opened my door. Miley ran out of Nick's room and for the second time this month tears were rolling down her cheeks at impressive speed. She looked miserable. I stopped her from running down the hall, and pulled her into a huge hug, and into my room. We just hugged for a while, I didn't want to force anything out of her any time soon. She didn't look liked she wanted to talk, just cry. So, I led her to the bed and we both got under the covers where I hugged her some more. Eventually she fell asleep while my thumb was making circles around her arm. I, then, fell asleep as well.

--

Next morning

I woke up and saw Miley peacefully sleeping next to me. Sleeping was probably the only thing that made her slightly numb. I wonder what made her cry so hard. I knew it involved Nick so I was guessing that he was probably with some other girl. Doing what, I have no idea, not yet. Then her eyes slowly opened. "Thank you Joe, thank you so much. I'm so sorry for everything that happened in New York, I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." She said 3 minutes after her eyes were open.

"Shhh, it's okay, don't worry about it. I love you, too. More than you'll ever imagine, and that's why I was wondering what happened with you and Nick last night, but you don't have to tell me, only if you want to. I'm trying to force anything ou-" she cut me off, "Joe, you're rambling. I'll tell you, but I'm probably going to cry."

"I don't mind." I said quietly.

"Okay, so I unlocked his door, he gave me a key, and I saw him. He was there, in his room, with her." She said her with hatred in her husky voice and then continued, "That bitch, I knew she was a fake but I didn't want to tell you, because you were so happy with her, and I just didn't want to ruin it. I mean you're my best friennd for crying out loud." Whoa where did I come into this.

"Wait what?" I asked puzzled

"Nick, he was in his room with his shirt and pants off, and he was with Delilah. Her shirt and pants were off as well. Joe I though he liked me? What did I do wrong, _again?_" The tears that she said she would cry, came. Everything processed in my head, and I just lay there my arms around Miley picturing Nick with Delilah. I felt so bad for her. I didn't even care about Delilah anymore, she stole my virginity and she was a hoe. What I did care about, though, was Miley and Nick. Nick hopefully hadn't gotten rid of his virginity as well, had he?

"Miley, did he go all the way?" I asked cautiously.

"Uhm I don't think so, because she had just pulled his pants off when I walked in, and then after that I heard him run out of the room." She was sobbing now. How could Nick be so careless, and with Delilah, too. I got up and furiously said to the broken figure on my bed, "Miley, honey," I cupped her face in my hands, "I'll be right back okay? Just go back to sleep, everything goes away in your sleep, I want you to be happy, I'll only be a couple minutes." Then I strode quickly out of my room and knocked obnoxiously on Nick's hotel room door.

--

Nick's POV

I was sleeping, numbed, and not miserable for once, when I could feel the vibration on the door of a knock. Then I heard a knock too. I had woken up. Dammit, I wanted to just sleep the rest of my life, and dream of a life where me and Miley were still an item. I rubbed my crusty eyes and hesitated to open my door to reveal a super mad Joe.

"What were you thinking Nick? I mean c'mon do you even have a mind in that careless head of yours?" Joe kept talking about me being stupid to make-out with Delilah. Wait….. Delilah? Joe's ex-girlfriend? I stopped his blabbering and asked, "Delilah? That one that you were making out with? That's who I was making out with?" I said madly. I mean I thought it was just a random girl, but … Delilah? Wow that was stupid of me. Joe told me the whole story about that slut taking advantage of him, and taking his virginity with it, and then I let her do the same thing to me. Now I knew why Joe was so mad. And I really, really liked Isabella, she reminded me so much of Miley.

"Yes, you retard, didn't you recognize her?" He asked spitting a little.

"Uhm no I've never actually seen her, I just saw you making out with her that one day, and even then I didn't see her face." I yelled back at him.

The argument went on, "Your stupid. I thought you loved Miley? Was it just a game for you? Do you not care about anyone's feelings but your own?" But after he said Miley I tuned him out. Miley? Where the hell does Miley come into all of this?

"What the hell are you talking about, Joe?" I asked really confused.

"Oh shit, nothing never mind." He tried to walk out of my room, but I stopped him, and pulled him back to face me. " Joe is Bella, Miley? Is that why I was so drawn to her the first time I saw her?"

"Uhm, yeah. She is Miley. She was trying to win you back, she didn't want to talk to you as her though, fearing that you wouldn't talk to her." He replied.

Then I just pushed him out of my room and shut the door, I needed to be by myself for a while. I needed to think.

--

Joe's POV

I can't believe I just told Nick that Bella was Miley! How could I do that. Well I didn't mean to, it just sort of flew out of my mouth. I have to tell Miley. When I walked in the room Miley was still asleep, though. So, I decided to tell her when she woke up, because she didn't look she wanted to wake up. Especially not to wake up just to hear that I told Nick that she was Miley.

I went back out and drove to Starbucks to get me and Miley's favorites- a Caramel Frap and just some regular coffee. I sat in the Starbucks and drank my coffee trying to figure out a nice way to let Miley know that I told Nick. A nice way that would save my ass from being kicked. I took another sip of my coffee, but nothing came out, I looked into the cup and saw that I had already drank all of my coffee. I bought one more for the road this time I changed it up a little going with a hint of vanilla in it. It was better than before, and I downed it all the way home.

I swung my door open and threw my now empty cup in the trash and put Miley's in the mini fridge. I went to turn the t.v on and found Miley sitting criss-cross applesauce on the bed. One single tear sliding down her face.

"Miley are you okay? I mean seriously he isn't even worth your time if he just makes out with some random chick." I said to her.

"I know Joe, it's just so hard to get over him. I loved him for so long." She said biting her lip, to stop herself from crying again.

"Miley I told him you were you today." Those words just flowed out of my mouth unwillingly, but flowing anyway.

"Joe, I don't even care anymore." She replied, and I could see the sincerity in her eyes. She was telling the truth. She might not be happy with the truth, but she is still trying to live by it.

--

One week later

Miley's POV

I was walking down the street heading for Joe's so he could take me to see _Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist_, when I saw Nick. He did a double take in my direction then stumbled over to where I stood. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Hey MiMilay!" He managed to get out of his drunken mouth.

"Uhm hi Nick. I don't really have time for this, I'll see you later maybe." I replied to him, pushing him away from me.

He grabbed my arm, hard, and pulled me with impressive force towards him. "Wait, Miley I'm so sor-sorry. I didn't mean too make out with that girl."

He wouldn't even remember this in the morning. "Nick please, you kept kissing her, and you knew it wasn't me, and you also knew that you were going to hurt me when I found out now please just let me go." He let go, by throwing my arm, and yelling a little to loud, "Whatever bitch, I don't regret anything."

Even though I knew he was drunk, it still hurt. What if he meant it? I let a few tears fall down my cheeks and onto the sidewalk and ran to Joe's house. He breathed in a huge mouthful of air and wiped any evidence of my crying, and opened his door. I don't have to knock since we're going out. Yeah, we're going out. He was extremely helpful after the whole Nick thing, and I was always a little attracted to him. He makes me happy.

"Hey babe." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him into a cozy hug.

"Hi sweetheart." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

AN: R&R READ&REVIEW ! i'd love you forever and everrrrr.


	7. Chapter 6

One year later

Joe's POV

"Someone call an ambulance! I've been shot." I whisper-yelled to a girl 10 feet away from me.

"It's okay, sir. I'm a nurse, I think I can help." The girl, in a slutty too-short nurse dress, whispered back to me, while seductively kissing my neck, then my lips.

We started to make out. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 2:30, already. "Look, Devin, I have to go, Miley will be coming back from her photo shoot in 30 minutes. If I'm not home she might suspect something." I said in between kisses. I pulled back, grabbed my jacket, and stepped out of her apartment into the nippy night time air.

When I got home, Miley was there making Macaroni and Cheese. She didn't suspect anything.

"Hey Joe!" She said excitedly, jumping into my arms and kissing me passionately.

"Hello, love." I said back. Trying to kiss her with as much affectionate as she was to me.

She went back to her cooking, and I went on the computer. I had an IM from Devinfromheaven.

**Devinfromheaven: **Hey Joe ! Did she suspect anything ?

**JosephAdam: **Hey Devin. No, she didn't suspect a thing, but I feel so guilty, don't you?

**Devinfromheaven:** Joe, she can't blame us for being in love. It just happens. It isn't something that anyone can control. I think you should just tell her that you want to break up.

That's the thing though, I don't want to break up with Miley, I love her, but I love her as a friend, and I don't want to break her heart.

"Hey honey what are you doing tomorrow?" Miley asked breaking me from my thoughts. I closed the laptop and got up, "Nothing that I'm aware of, why?" I answered.

"Because tomorrow is my off day, and I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend, is that so bad?!" She asked me. I thought for a second, well yeah, when your boyfriend wants to break up with you, but I didn't say anything along those lines.

"No, not at all. Well what shall we do my love?" I tried to sound sweet and caring, but thinking that I had to spend a day without Devin killed me inside. I really do love Devin, It's not just some fling or anything. We were meant to be together. We're opposites. She likes drawing and painting, I like sports and jogging. She loves juice and I love coffee. It's just meant to be.

I met her one day, May 14 to be exact. I was going to CVS to develop some pictures, when I bumped into a man. We both dropped our pictures onto the ground and they were all mixed up.

"Hey, sorry man, I'm not having a good day today. I'm just so out of it." The guy said to me, while bending down to help pick all the pictures up. I picked up one of his pictures. It was of him and a beautiful girl. This girl was breathtaking. I was just squatted there gawking at this picture of a brunette with sky blue eyes. A flawless, smooth looking face, and just all around perfect features. I put the picture in my back pocket, and picked up the rest of my photos.

"It's alright. Everyone has those days." I replied to the man. Then, the very same girl, that was in the picture, strut up to the man, "Chasen, lets go, we're going to be late!" She exclaimed to the man, whose name was Chasen, while looking at her watch. Then, she looked up at me, and stared for a couple minutes, shook her head and focused back to me.

"Hello, I'm Devin." She said to me, her eyes glowing. She took my hand, to shake while I pulled her in for a hug. It was kind of awkward. Then I stuck my hand out while she pulled me into a hug.

"Haha, I think we need a proper meeting, Miss." I told her.

The man walked away. She jerked me into a hug, unexpectedly, and slipped something into my jacket pocket. I later found out that it was her phone number. That's how we met. A couple days later we went out to lunch, and everything just fell into place after that. I was still with Miley, but then she was so distant and it seemed like she was cheating on me, so I didn't let love pass my by, and approached the whole Devin-affair thing with confidence that I was doing it because I was in love.

"Joe, can we go out to dinner?" Miley asked me. She probably noticed that I was zoning out because she yelled that last question at me.

"Uh, yeah sure. Let's go to that new sushi place on the corner of Liberty St." I told her, while still in a sort of daze.

"Joe, have you forgotten that I don't like seafood?" She asked sadly.

"Miley, I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of the norm today. Let's just go to Chile's." Chile's was Miley's favorite restaurant.

"No, let's go to Outback," She smiled at me. She knew it was my favorite restaurant so she was going to tell me something. I hope she doesn't want to get married, that would just make everything even more difficult. I should've just broken up with her 4 months ago, when I met Devin, but now I have to face the consequences.

--

Miley's POV

I waited for my Grilled Cheese to come. While I waited I just blurted it out, "Joe, I think we should break up." I looked down at the table, admiring the little decorations, and symbols on it awaiting his reply. He didn't really say anything for quite a while, so I very slowly looked up, to find an amused Joe.

"Are you serious?" I asked, his face playing a little laugh.

"Uhm yeah, kinda." I replied.

"This is great!" He said with a ginormous smile on his face. Wow, this is going better than I originally planned.

"Yeah! I know. Haha. That was so hard to get off my chest I thought you wouldn't want to. I'm glad we both agree on this." I said to him, not being able to hold my laughter back. I was sooo relieved.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you too, but I just didn't think it would go so well. So, we're still friends right?" He questioned.

"Best of friends." I said giving his hand a small squeeze before letting go. We ate our food in better moods, and laughed and talked about just random stuff, like the best friends that we are. When we got home, everything was a little weird. Usually he sleeps with me, but now that we're over I slept on the couch, because I didn't want him to give up his bed. We were living in his apartment. I sold mine 5 months ago, so I don't really have anywhere to go. Joe said I could stay here til I found a place, though. It's fun having him as a just a roomie now. Anyways, I didn't want to be with him any more, because I recently saw Nick, just on the streets. We didn't talk or even acknowledge each other, for the fact that he didn't see me. I was happy that he didn't see me. We haven't talked since that day, a year ago, when he tried to talk to me, drunk. But when I saw him, apart of me just wanted to skip over to him and jump onto him and hug him forever, and ever. It's something I haven't felt for him in a while, but I guess that's what time does; makes you realize what you want, when you don't have it. I guess you could say that my love for him sort of rekindled in part of my heart. A very small part, but love conquers all, even if it's only a small part of your heart.

The next day me and Joe went to a realtor office, so I could find a new apartment. We had gone to about 4 apartments in one day, when we finally arrived at a burgundy and cream colored apartment. It was beautiful outside, and we hoped that it was as breathtaking inside, as it was outside.

We were early, but decided to walk in anyways, and as I caught a glimpse of the man that was checking the apartment before us. I immediately ran to the nearest room in the house, to avoid him. Joe followed.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said, darting my eyes from spot to spot.

He cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him, "Miley, something is obviously up. What's wrong?"

"Ugh! It's him. He's here!" I whined.

"Who? Who's here?" He asked worried.

"Nick. Nick is here. Joe, I love him. I still love him." I cried.

"..And here's the guest roo-" The realtor man with the name tag, Michael, said. He stopped in mid sentence when he spotted me and Joe in the room.

"Joe! Miley! What a nice surprise." Nick happily yelled.

"HeHey." I stuttered.

"Hi." Joe said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick seemed to be happy to see us. I knew I was happy to see him and kind of scared at the same time.

"We were going to check this apartment out. Me and Miley broke up, and she needs a place to stay." Joe answered for us.

"Oh, is that so?," He said furrowing his eyebrows, then his eyes lit up, "Miley you could stay with me!"

"Uhm I don't think that's a good idea Nick." I said pretending to be interested in the wood floor.

"Why not, I have one extra room, and no one's using it. You need a place, I have it. What's the problem?" I asked.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be to bad. It has it's own bathroom, right?" I questioned.

"Ohhh.. Uhh.. About that.." He started, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, I'll take you up on your offer." I said smiling. This was the first time I was excited for something in a really long time.

--

I stumbled into my new room, falling towards the wood floor. Then a pair of tan hands caught me, who could that be, besides the one and the only Nick Jonas I thought. I turned around and said thanks. He smiled back and then took the bags out of my hands, carelessly carrying them to my new bed. Which looks quite comfy, by the way.

"So now that you're settled in, what do you feel like doing?" He asked curiously.

"Hmmmm.. Let's see. How about we watch a movie." I said mysteriously trying to sound seductive so he would like me again.

"Okay. What's your favorite movie?" He asked me.

"We could watch your favorite movie, if you want." I answered back.

"You're a guest, I think you should pick." Goddammit, Nick, why can't you just pick your favorite movie, because I know that my favorite movie is not the kind of movie you like watching I thought as I said, "How about we both say our favorite movie on three?"

"Excellent. One, two.." He waited for me to give the final word.

"Three!" I yelled excitedly. I don't even know why I was excited, it was just fun. We weren't being awkward and mean to each other, I liked it.

"Transformers."

"I Am Legend!"

AN: Good? Bad? Opinions ? Review please

lalalauren.


	8. Chapter 7

The movie I blurted out, was of course the awesome movie with Shia Labeouf in it, Transformers. His was I Am Legend.

"Ohh haha." I said quickly blushing before looking down at my shoes. I thought for a second that maybe our favorite movies could be the same, but of course not.

"Yeah so, what do you want to watch?" He asked trying to look me in the eye, but not succeeding because of the fact that I was admiring my shoes at the moment.

"Uh I don't care. Whatever is fine." That ended us into an awkward silence. I put an end to this silence as quick as a possible, "Hey.. Uhm how about we go see Eagle Eye?" It's a movie he would probably want to watch, and it was a movie, most definitely, on my 'to watch' list. If I had one.

"Sounds great." He said smiling happily that we finally agreed on doing something.

We walked down to the theater talking about anything that came into our heads. Well… we _tried_ to talk, and sometimes we would get a couple sentences in before screaming fans crowded us.

When we finally got there, he paid for his ticket and my ticket, being a gentleman is always a nice quality. We sat in the center of an aisle near the back, I put my glasses on. He laughed. I totally forgot that he hasn't seen me in glasses yet. I smiled, jokingly smacking him in the arm, before being interrupted by a loud voice, "Thank you for choosing Edwards 26. Enjoy your show."

Halfway through the movie my arm was around his arm and my face was in his chest. Yup, that's what I get when I try to watch a scary movie. The true reason I wanted to see this movie is because Shia. Other than that, I dislike scary movies, and I always get creeped out.

"WABAM!" I heard, while watching Shia almost getting killed by a train. Then I felt something in my hand.

I looked down, to see Nick's hand intertwined with mine, like the old days. I looked up at him. He was beaming, ear to ear, teeth in all, but looking straightforward as if nothing happened. I chuckled lightly and put my head on his shoulder. I like where this is going, and I feel so happy at where I am, finally.

---

"You should've seen the look on your face, when Shia almost died. It was pure hatred and sorrow." Nick laughed.

"HEY! Don't mock me, I like him, and even if it's a movie, I wouldn't want him to die, EVER!" I laughed back.

We got to our, well his, er ours I'm not sure? Anyways we were back at the apartment and it was pretty late so I let go of Nick's hand while rushing to get into the shower. I didn't want to shower in the morning because then when I got out all the droplets of water on me would make me cold when they came in contact with the cold morning air. I called back to Nick, "Hey, is it alright if I take a shower?"

"Sure thing!" He yelled back.

So, I turned on the water in the bathroom, and got in. I was finishing up with shampooing my hair when I figured out that Nick didn't have any conditioner in his bathroom.

"NICK!?" I screamed, hoping that he would hear me.

"Yah?" I heard him ask and saw the door open a little.

"Can you get the conditioner in my bag, please?" I asked him. I heard his footsteps go into my room so I figured that was a yes.

"Here you go." I heard him say while seeing his hand holding a bottle of condition and thrusting it towards me.

"Thanks a million."

Then I heard him turning on the water to brush his teeth. All at the same time the water got extremely, unbearably hot. I jumped out of the shower, totally forgetting that Nick was standing there. When my mind came back to me, I looked up at Nick, who was staring at me, and blushed, big time! I literally jumped back into the shower and just kept repeating 'SHIT!' over and over in my head.

I heard the bathroom door shut, and tried to focus on finishing up my shower.

---

Nick's POV_

I walked out of the bathroom. I just saw Miley naked, NAKED!! What can I say, it was pretty pleasing but wow, I never thought that would happen now. I sat on the bed, just rethinking, and replaying everything that just happened in my head. I heard my bedroom door creak open and I slowly looked up at a very embarrassed Miley. Her cheeks were all red, and her eyes wide. It was silence for a while, before she said, "Uhm well, that was unexpected, but.. I don't even know what to say right now. I'm sorry…?"

"Uhm…. It's alright, I mean, I didn't mind." I answered back, not trying to sound like a jerk.

"Yeah… okay, well then uhm goodnight, I guess I'll see you in the morning." She turned around and very sluggishly made her way to the door. I could tell she was really embarrassed.

"Miley.. Wait." I said pulling her arm back towards me. I brought her into my arms and we hugged for a few moments, "Seriously Miley, it's okay. It was actually kind of funny." I said laughing a little, trying to break the tension. She laughed, too. Then I did it. I wasn't thinking, and it just happened. I didn't want her to come to live in my house cause I wanted her back, I just wanted her to be happy, and not sleep on Joe's old, ragged couch, but it just happened. I don't regret it either, because it felt right.

---

Miley's POV_

I was glad that he made me happier by breaking the tension, and laughing at my mistake. Then I felt his moist, soft lips on mine. WHOAAAA.. Rewind!

He kissed me?! So, are we getting back together, but after his lips departed from mine all those thoughts disappeared to the very back of my mind.

I pulled him towards me, with force that I didn't even know I had. We were soon making out and I was finally happy, happy for the first time in my life, well not the first time, but the first time in a very, very long time. It felt …….. Good.

We departed, once more for air.

"I want you, Miley. I still love you, I know you love me too, so let's just …" I cut him off with my lips, again, on his. I knew what he wanted, I wanted it, too. So we did it. Yeah, I think you know what we did. Sex. One simple word, 3 little letters, but oh so very meaningful.

_________

The next day I woke up to the smell of my favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. I laid back in bed reliving what happened last night, and wrapped the sheet around my body. I then got up and headed towards the kitchen. I couldn't find it, I mean it was my first time actually going anywhere besides the bathroom, and my room, and his room, obviously.

"Nick," I yelled to thin air, hoping that he would hear my call, "Nick! I can't find the kitchen, and I smell some wickedly good chocolate chip pancakes!"

I heard nothing in response. "NCK!! Where are you?!" I heard something shuffle behind so, I turned around, but before my sight could focus, I was on the ground with a pair of muscular arms around me. I could've stayed there forever, if the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes wasn't roaming the room. I could up and held a hand out for Nick to get up.

"Nick, please take me to the food." I pleaded.

"Not even a 'hey Nick' or 'how are you' or 'good morning' just take me to the food." Nick asked imitating me.

"Nick," I stretched his name out, "Good morning Mr. Jonas. Now can you take me to the delicious food?"

He embraced me into a hug and kissed my head. Then he led me to the kitchen, which was only 2 rooms away, with his hand in mind.

He stacked some pancakes onto a plate and sat down, with a plate full of nothing.

"Where's your food?" I asked him while managing to stuff a pretty big sized piece into my mouth.

"I'm not hungry." He said, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked smiling. I could see the love in his eyes.

"Uhm, yeah last night, and I never got the chance to say it back," I said in between bites, "Nicholas Jerry Jonas I love you. Always have, always will." I said with and equally as big and love-filled smile as his.

"Well thank you, Destiny Hope Cyrus."


	9. Chapter 8

AN; It's short, but sorrrrry, & that's why i posted TWO chapters (: so read away

&if you guys don't COMMENT it or review it, whatever than i want continue,

no one is reviewing ! :/

After breakfast Nick and I went to the beach. Me and him were just sitting there, I was tanning, and he was.. Well I don't really know what he was doing because I was sorta asleep. Until a beach volleyball awoke me from my slumber.

"Ouchhie!" I screamed then tried to cover my mouth to hide the fact that I said ouchie. Then I saw a pair of very tan legs run up to me and Nick. I didn't look up to see who it was, I looked to my side to try and find Nick. He was sleeping too, but he didn't get woken up. Lucky! I spotted the volleyball and picked up to hand it to the young man standing next to me. I started to look up and my mouth literally fell. I was staring up at my old friend Mathew.

"Ohmygosh! Is that you Miley?" He said while lifting his raybands off his eyes.

"Uh yeah, hey Mathew." I said a little awkwardly. I haven't seen him since…. 7th grade! He was the popular boy, with the perfect brown hair that was silky and shiny, green eyes, tan, braces. He was _the_ guy of seventh grade, and he chose to go out with me. We went out for a while until I had to be home schooled and leave Tennessee for my new show Hannah Montana. That's when we broke it off.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since…. Ohh let's see.. Uhm June 17th of 2005." How did he know exactly when we last saw each other? That's a little creepy.

"Yeah.. I'm good. How about you?" I still couldn't get over the fact that I'm talking to Mathew. Mathew Donahue. It's just.. Indescribable, but I kind of like it.

"I'm doing good actually." He replied smiling.

"So, why are you in Cali?" I asked curiously.

"My family moved out here like a month ago, my dad got a job offer, he took it, we ended up here." He said.

"That's nice." I smiled.

"Hey, Matt! Get your ass over here, we want to finish our game!" A group of teenage boys and girls screamed.

"Hey, I gotta go, but let's have dinner tonight, and catch up." He said taking the ball out of my hand. "Tonight, I'll pick you up at your house around 7-ish. Oh, and I didn't catch your number." He said stepping away very slowly.

I gave him my number and then he jogged back to his volleyball game. It was nice talking to an old friend. I laid back down on my towel and let out my breath, which I didn't even know I was holding in, and grinned.

---

Nick's POV_

We went back to our apartment after the beach and started to watch Disturbia. It was around six, and Miley started to get a little fidgety.

"Miley, you okay?" I asked confused. I thought I did something wrong.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I was talking to one of my old Tennessee friends today at the beach, and we made plans for tonight. We're just going out as friends, though. You know, to catch up."

"Oh okay." I replied casually like I didn't have a care in the world, when really I just wanted to keep her all to myself. I know she would let me go out with my old friends if I saw them. So, I tried not to act bothered.

"You're okay with it?" She asked relieved.

"Yeah, it's no biggy." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "You better get ready." I said while pushing her slightly.

"Thank you, Nick." She got up and left. She took a shower, put some make-up on, and skinny jeans, a black cardigan with a light purple cami underneath. She looked good.

AN; remember to COMMMMMENNNNT ! or this story will be no longer.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay guys really i need more reviews. So, tell your friends about it, and make sure to review, please. **

**_laureen,**

As I was putting on my shoes I remembered that he didn't know where I live, and he hadn't called yet. As if on cue my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I questioned, not knowing the number, but knowing who was calling.

"Hey, Smiles. It's Matt. I was just wondering where you lived? I kinda got in the car and drove around a while before noticing that I didn't know where you live. A little crazy of me, I know. So.. Yeah…" Poor guy, he was rambling and nervous.

"Haha. Well at the moment I'm living on Rider St. 459 apartment number 3." I answered.

"Great, I'll be there in.. oh let's see, like 10 minutes." He said before hanging up.

I clicked end, and went to go sit down next to Nick on the couch. He was watching The Notebook, one of my favorite movies. It isn't his kind of movie, so I was kind of wondering why he was watching it, but I didn't bother to ask him.

8 minutes later there was a quiet, slow knock on the door. I got up, and answered it, letting Mathew in. "Hey." I said sweetly, glancing at Nick, to see his reaction. He was still watching the movie, as if nothing happened.

"Heeey." Mathew said smiling. He opened his arms to give me hug, and I hesitated a second before cuddling into his soft embrace. Then Mathew noticed Nick. "Oh hey man. Nice apartment, dude. I like it." Matt said nicely. Trying to be polite to the still-focused-on-the-move Nick.

I looked madly, and confusedly at Nick before whispering in a slightly harsh tone, "NICK!" I looked at him, giving him a non-approving face.

"Oh, yeah? Hey dude, uhmm yeah thanks. I like it too, it's comfy." Nick said, before looking up and down at him. As if to see if he was 'hotter' than him. Then he smirked for a slight mil-second. I was disappointed. I mean Mathew is really cute. Almost as cute as Nick, no wait he's cuter right now, cause Nick's being a stubborn jackass, and Nick thinks, no he _knows_ that he's 'better'. I grunted and grabbed a sweater, and Mathew's hand, and then walked out the door, with no goodbye for the 'almighty Nick Jonas'. Take that you jerk.

---

Nick's POV_

I turned The Notebook on to try to lure her into staying, but it didn't work, and she still went on that date with the guy. I acted like a jerk before they left, but hey, she didn't even tell him that I was her boyfriend. I guess I'm a little jealous, no not just a little, a lot jealous. She didn't tell me the whole story about him and her yet but she left off on the fact that he was 'gorgeous' and he picked her to date. She told me that with a dreamy glaze on her eyes. That pretty much told the story. So, yes I'm pretty jealous.

After she left I turned the tv off and went to call one of my girl friends. Layla. I called her and told her to meet me at our usual spot in Central Park in fifteen minutes.

When I got there, there she was on the bright yellow swings. I grinned and started to run to her.

"Hey Nick, long time no talk." She whispered into my ear while hugging me.

"Hi Layla, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good, and you?" She said sitting back down on the swing.

"Well I'm pretty good too, I got back with Miley." I said looking forward with a small smile.

"That's good! Where is she now?" She said confused, realizing that I wasn't with her.

"Well she went on a 'date' with her guy friend from Tennessee." I replied glumly.

"Oh." realization hit her, " Well I'm sure it wasn't a date. Just a get together, you know? Like we're doing now." She stated, smiling.

"I guess, but I'm kind of jealous, like she was telling me there history and she had this dreamy look on her face."

"Maybe she's one of those girls that just likes thinking of happy things. It's normal Nick. She likes you, or she wouldn't be with you." She said, taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah. I guess, so." I said, still not really believing it, but also giving her a squeeze back.

"Hey, let's go catch a movie or something." She said getting up, and taking my other hand, to help me up.

"Alrighty, what would you like to see, m'darling?" I asked her, my hopes lifting a little.

"Uhm.. How about Saw 5?" She said mischievously.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I demanded, pulling her with me as I speed walked away from our spot.

--

"You were so freaked!" I argued.

"Was not! Oh and what about you, you like jumped every time something popped out!" She argued back.

"Well yeah, cause I hate when things pop out, you know that." I said putting my arm around her waist.

"Uhuh, that's what they all say. Walk me home, yeah?" She asked smiling up at me. Her eyes had that same look in them, that Miley's did when she was telling her and Matt's story.

"You know I will." I said, unhooking my arm from her waist and grabbing her hand.

--

"Well here we are, Miss." I said jokingly.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Mister." She joked back. See this is why I like Layla so much, she's just so chill, and fun to talk to.

"Okay, so I'll see you later."

"Most definitely, soon, I hope." She replied happily. I pulled her into a hug, and she kissed me on the cheek. As she turned around to unlock her door, I pulled her back into me, and kissed her. I wasn't thinking, I just.. It just.. Felt so right. I mean it was a perfect night, with a perfect girl.

…How could I say that?! I'm with Miley! But I don't ever feel this way around Miley, well at least not anymore. Does this mean I like Layla? Oh god, I'm so confused. This means I have to have one of those _talks with Miley again. Goddamit, I hate those talks, but that's the way it goes, when my hormones get carried away and kiss another girl._

**AN: REVIEW! if you reaad.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: review when you're done reading por favor .**

After Mathew picked me up we went to Starbucks. Leave it to Mathew to remember that it's my favorite place. "So, what do you want?" He asked.

"Hmm.. The--" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Let me guess, you want the Caramel Frappachino?" He said with a mysterious smile.

"How could you possibly remember that?" I asked appalled.

"What can I say, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"The moment where you remember what my favorite Starbucks drink is and order it?" A confused laugh escaped my lips.

"No! Haha. The day where I would see you again." I didn't say anything. I was to scared, and didn't know what to say to that. "I've missed you Smiley." He pulled me into a hug, and our body shapes fit perfectly together. Then, he let go of me, unexpectedly, and to order our drinks. I stood there a little sad that he left, so suddenly.

"Okay, here's your drink ma'am." He walked over to me and handed me my drink. I took a small sip and let out a happy sigh. Caramel Frappachinos are my anti-drug.

"Where to, now?" I asked.

"You can have whatever you like." He said seductively. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Really, what is next on our agenda?"

"Well first a scary movie, and then to the park." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the Starbucks door.

--

"Two tickets for Saw 5." He told the movie ticket person. She gave him two tickets, and we walked into theater 16. "You like scary movies right?" He asked me a little scared of what the answer might be.

" A little late for that question, but yes I love them." I said through my many laughs.

"Good." He said gripping my hand, and intertwining our fingers. I just looked down at both our hands. This doesn't count as cheating on Nick, because we're just friends, and friends hold hands all the time.

--

"Aw dang it, you missed him!" I whisper yelled at Mathew.

"Sorry! I don't have good aim, I thought I told you." He said laughing loudly, which got us a couple shhh's from the audience. Me and Mathew were throwing popcorn at people in the front rows. It was about an hour and half through the movie and so far we've hit 12 people. After we through them, we would pretend like we were really into the movie, until the person turned back around to focus on the movie. Then, we would bust up, and throw another piece.

"Okay my turn." I whispered. I picked up at big popcorn and aimed it at a girl our age, she looked like a pre-Madonna, that hates when stuff is in her hair, so I figured she was the perfect target. I aimed, shut one eye, and threw it straight at her blonde head.

She gasped very loudly and turned around, with a warning look on her face. I couldn't handle it, I busted up. "Miley, shut up! She's going to know it's you." Mathew said, pulling my head towards his chest, to make it seem like I was crying. He kissed my forhead and whispered loud enough for people around us, including the girl she just threw the popcorn at, "It's okay Miles, no need to cry. It's just a movie, it isn't real." He said trying so hard not to laugh.

"I'm done laughing, you can't let go of my waist." I said happily. I like the feeling of my head on his chest.

"Yeah, and you're done crying, so you can get your head off my chest." He joked as his arm left my waist. I laughed and started removing my head from his chest. "But," He continued, "I like the feeling of your head on my chest, so you can leave it there." He smiled down at me.

"If that's the way you want it." I replied equally as smiley. "AND, in that case you can leave your arm around my waist." I giggled.

"SHUT UP!" A lady the row behind us said.

We laughed, and decided to leave a little early, it was going to end in like 10 minutes anyway, and we weren't even watching the movie. We walked out of the theater, and I managed to spot, in between hysterical laughs, Nick with his friend, Layla. A gush of jealousy was released into me, but instantly disappeared when Mathew grabbed from behind, and twirled me around.

--

"Mathew, remember when I used to call you Matty, and I was the only one who could call you it?" I reminisced .

"Yes, and I called you Smiley." His smile turned to a grin.

"Well that's gonna be your nickname again, and I'm the only one that can call you it, alright?" I said as my smile turned to a grin. I couldn't help it, his smiles are so contagious.

"Okay, and no one else can steal my nickname for you!" He replied. Then, as fast as I could blink, he cupped my face in his hands a planted a kiss on me. It was a long, passionate kiss, that I didn't pull away from. It was nice. Better than anything I've ever felt with Nick. I liked it.

"Uhm I-…I- … I'm sorry I just… It just felt --" This time I cut him off, and I did it with another kiss.

"I thought that other guy in the apartment was your boyfriend?!" He asked suspiciously.

"I-..I-.. I don't know." It was my turn to stutter, "He is, I guess, but I just had so much fun with you, it feels right." I tried to answer him.

"I know how you feel. That's exactly how I was feeling. Miley, I loved you then, and I still love you now." He said pulling me closer to him. Those 3 words were a little to much to handle, at that moment, and so I ran. I ran all the way up to the apartment, and shut the door behind me. He was running after me, but I don't think he Is now.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard. I get what I want my name is my credit card. Don't try to hate me because I am so popular. _

My phone rang. It was an unknown number, so I answered it, "Hello?" I whispered into the receiver out of breath from running.

"Miley, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be honest, but I went to far." It was of course Matty.

"Matty, It's okay, I'm sorry to, for running it was just so much. I'll call you tomorrow. We can hang out. I just need to deal with some stuff first." I said, confused.

"Okay, and I'm glad we're still using our nicknames, Smiley." I could tell he was smiling.

"Alright, bye Matty." Those were the last words I heard from him, before turning off my phone. I have so much to deal with now. I'm gonna have to have one of those stupid relationship _talks, the ones that I hate._

**AN: Please review because i haven't been getting a lot of feed back lately , do you guys still want this story to go on ?**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Soo ... Review , pleaase .**

Miley's POV

While I was fumbling at the door, trying to unlock it, it swung open. I jumped back and looked up to find Nick with a guilty look on his face. This confused me, because as far as I knew I was the one who was supposed to be guilty.

"Hey Nicky." I greeted after recovering from being shocked.

"Hey Miley, we need to talk." He said seriously. He held the door open wider so I could step around him and into our apartment. I took a seat on the couch, and Nick took a seat in the arm chair across from the couch.

"First of all, how was your night?" He asked sincerely. Awe he's so cute.

"My night.. Hmm my night.." I was trying to remember what I did tonight, right before I walked through the door, I couldn't remember anything. I guess looking into a pair of scrump-didly-umptious eyes can do that to a girl. "Wait where did I go tonight?" I asked him trying to piece together what I did.

"You don't remember?" He asked concerned.

"No, I have no clue. It all just kinda, whoosh," I felt like such an idiot using my hand motions and forgetting what I did this evening. "It all went away."

"Haha, typical Miley. Well you went out with and old friend named Matt, do you remember that much?" Then everything flooded my brain. The caramel frap. The movies. The throwing popcorn. The kiss. Those 3 words he had said to me. It all didn't seem to matter now, because at that moment I knew for sure that I was completely in love with Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

"OHH ! Yeah." I nervously laughed, "I remember now. Well we went to Saw 5 and threw popcorn at some people. No big deal." I was looking down at my hands the whole time I was talking to him. He came and sat down next to me on the couch and took my face in his hands.

"Miley, are you okay?" He asked, while my eyes were still focused on my nervous hands. He pulled my chin up so my eyes were looking straight into his, which is what I was trying to avoid. Once I looked into those brown pools of his eyes a warmth fell over my heart. I stayed calm this time.

"Yeah," I swallowed and tried to get my face out of his grip, which didn't work, "Yeah! I mean why wouldn't I be? Anyways I never asked how your night was." He let go of my face, leaving a tingly feeling surge throughout my body.

"Well that's actually why I wanted to talk to you." This time he looked down at his hands, nervously. "I went out to see Saw 5 with Layla, and I kissed her." Memories of Matt kissing me flooded into my mind.

"Oh well, uhm Matt sorta kinda kissed me, too. I kissed him back, but I now regret it." I was being honest. I loved him. I needed him.

"I'm not sure if I regret kissing Layla." Nick said looking me in the eyes now. His eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow for me, and a hint of love.

"I don't know what to say. What does this mean? I don't want to lose you again Nick, I can't. Please." I was pleading him.

"Well, I don't really know what this means either." He said unsure.

"Let's just sleep on it." I just wanted to forget everything that went on today.

---

Nick's POV_

It's been six years since that night. Miley moved to Arizona after I told her that I wanted to end it. I guess she's the type of girl that runs from her fears. I haven't spoken to her since that night, and I'm not sure if I want to. I moved too, just not because of what happened. After me and Layla got married, I got a promotion that required me to move to Forks, Washington. Layla was okay with moving, so we did.

"…the turkey into the kitchen for me please ?" I heard Layla finish.

"I'm sorry what, hun?" I asked her.

"I said can you bring the turkey into the kitchen for me please." She yelled from in the kitchen. It's Thanksgiving and everyone is coming down to me and Layla's house. Did I mention that I married Layla. She was pregnant, we got married, it was just the right thing to do.

"HEY! Michael what did I tell you about eating cookies before dinner?!" Layla yelled at our beautiful son. His sea blue eyes did the puppy dog thing that he knew Layla couldn't resist. "Okay but just half of one, give the other half to daddy."

"Daddy! Daddy!" He came running into the living room with one of my famous chocolate chip cookies, "Mommy said that I could have half and give you the other half, so here!" He pushed the cookie towards me.

"That's right son, I'll eat this half cookie right now ! MUNCH MUNCH," I made it louder than I should so Layla would believe I ate it. "Here, take it. But don't forget to eat all your dinner or mommy will get mad at me and you ! Got it?" I whispered to Mikey.

"Yes daddy." He said beaming. "I love you more than mommy, but don't tell her." He then ran off into his room. He's such a cute little kid. He's two years old. He's got my head of hair, and Layla's beautiful blue eyes. I got up to take the turkey into the kitchen. I set it down on the counter and wrapped my arms around Layla's waist.

"So who's all coming tonight?" I whispered in her ears.

She giggled, "Well I was told that Joseph, Kevin, your parents, and their girlfriends are coming. Along with my parents and …my brother."

"YOUR BROTHER !? We haven't seen him in years though. Why does he want to show up now ?" I asked stunned.

"Well he has a girlfriend and she wants to meet us, and he said he wanted to see his family again." She just shrugged it off.

"Sounds fun, I guess. When are they leaving?" I said rocking our bodies from side to side.

"Uhh, ten-ish? Why?" She asked confused.

"So I can do this.." I kissed her cheek then the edge of her lips then her lips. "And this." I said turning her around and pinning her up to the wall. We were full on making out now.

"Well in that case they can leave as soon as they get here." She smiled. Her smile was always the prettiest. It somehow touched her eyes and made them brighter. I got lost in looking at her.

"Nick ! Nick ! Earth to Nick." I heard Layla trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry babe. I got lost in your eyes." She playfully hit me.

"Oh shut up !" She laughed, "Well we still need to make the mashed potatoes, and rolls. "If you don't mind helping …" I took her hand and led her back into the kitchen.

"Of course I don't mind, where do I start ?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

---

Miley's POV_

It's been six years since the whole thing between me and Nick happened. I moved to Arizona, to get away from all of it. I was pretty messed up the first year, but then I pulled myself together and applied to University of Arizona. I got in, and I'm working towards getting my major in photography. I met a guy, he's great his name is Chase. He's been here for me these past six years. We started off with just being friends, he didn't know about Nick, I wanted to forget that part of my life. We're best friends and now boyfriend and girlfriend. I honestly love him.

"Hunny, are you sure you want to meet my family, already?" He asked a little unsure.

"It's a little too late to be asking me that now, we're already on the plane." I giggled. "And, yes I do want to meet them, it's been three years since we've been together. I think it's time. Don't you ?" I asked. Rubbing my thumb across his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just I haven't really seen my family, myself, in like eight years." He was so cute when he was nervous. Did I mention he's 3 years older than me. Well he is.

"Well, why didn't you keep in contact with them?" I questioned.

"I was a real messed up kid, I was into drugs and alcohol. I flunked out of school, the whole shebang. So, I thought they all hated me ; didn't want to be associated with me. I don't know." He replied. I felt bad for asking.

"You're better now baby, so let's hope this goes down good." I kissed him lightly. After we landed we got in a taxi and headed for his sister's house. "How could your sister live here? It's like super cold!" I whined while grabbing his hand to intertwine our fingers.

"I have no idea, but it seems like a place where an eerie vampire clan would live. Don't you think?!" I laughed at him, and just put my head on his chest. We had about another 45 minutes til we got to their house, might as well get comfy.

---

Nick's POV_

"HEY JOE!" I yelled and walked over to give him a man-hug. "I haven't seen you in a while dude, how's everything going ?"

"Good. Nick meet my girlfriend Serena. Serena this is Nick." He beamed when he looked at her. I could tell he was happy.

"Hi, Serena." I hugged her.

"Hey." She replied shyly.

"So now we're only waiting for Chase. Typical." Layla said to no one in particular.

"Hey don't you bag on him, now. He's changed I could tell from his voice when I was talking to him on the phone. I sensed it. He's got a girlfriend, do you honestly think he could've gotten one, being who he was the last time we saw him?" Layla's mom, Sheryl, defended him. Mothers are always so protective over their sons.

"Well he could have gotten some low life scum slut." Chad, Layla's dad, said making everyone laugh. Sheryl slapped his arm.

"Mom, it's just so weird. Why would he want to see his family now? What's got in-" Layla got interrupted by the door bursting open.

"HELLO ALL! I'M FINALLY HERE." Chase yelled. He looked way different then I remember, more clean-cut and organized, he definitely changed; for the better. I smiled to myself knowing that since he cleaned up his act, Layla would probably be happy later.

"Hey! OhMyGosh, you look so goood." Layla mused.

"I know right?! I'm sorry I haven't talked to you guys, I thought you guys hated me." He hugged everyone.

"No! No! We still love you, no matter who or what you are." His mom said, typical mom once again.

"Yeah I still love you , now. Since I know you changed." Layla laughed jokingly.

"Okay guys, so I wanted everyone to meet my new girlfriend! Drum roll please." He moved to the side and my jaw dropped right then and there.

---

Miley's POV_

Everyone was greeting Chase, and I wanted him to have his moment to shine, so I waited outside the door. Then he announced that he was going to show me off, and as he stepped aside I lost my breath and every sense in me, and fell straight on my face.

**AN: Well i have like the next 3 chapters written and stuff so i just need you guys to review / comment it . like forreals , i'll post them when i think you guys are ready & giving me feed back . so remember to REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN : i know i kinda just posted a chapter but i just want to get this fanfic over with . thanks to all the people that did review the other one ! (:**

Chase's POV_

One moment I was stepping aside, the next I look over to find Miley on the floor. How the hell did that happen? "Miley! MILEY! Wake up!" I picked her up bride-style, and set her on the couch. "Will someone get her some water!" I yelled.

"I'm on it." Nick said. He walked into the kitchen and came back with only a glass.

"Dude, where's the water?" I asked him. Did Layla marry some freaking retard?

"OH, right!" He replied while running back into the kitchen, this time I heard the water running. He came back with the water in the glass this time and handed it to me. I tilted her head back and placed the glass on her lips. I forced the water down her throat, and then all of a sudden it came back up in a squirting fashion. She woke up, and apparently she spit the water back up and onto me.

"Thanks Miles." I laughed.

"OhMyGosh, I'm so sorry, Chase." She laughed back.

"It's okay as long as I have you back." I took her hand and helped her up off the couch.

"So, is everyone ready to eat now?" Layla asked, "Oh, and Nick can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Nick replied with an unsure look on his face.

"WAIT! Everyone stop what they're doing. Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on right now?" I was a little frustrated, everyone was acting strange.

"Well, I think I should be the one to tell you. Me and Nick used to be… together, an item, whatever you want to call it about six years ago. Then we broke up because of.. Complications." Miley started, and looked at Layla when she said complications. "Anyway, I moved to Arizona to go to college, where I met you." She smiled at me. "And I'm guessing Nick and Layla moved here." She finished, and looked at the ground.

After an extremely awkward sound, a little kid came running into the living room with chocolate smeared all over his cheek.

"Hey Mikey come here." Nick said, when the little boy reached him, he licked his thumb and wiped the chocolate off the boy's cheek.

---

Miley's POV_

As I saw Nick wiping the chocolate off the little kid's cheek, I saw it. I saw the little boy's head of curls, the resembled Nick, and I saw the little boy's gorgeous bright blue eyes. It was their son. Nick had a son. He had a son with Layla. Oh, here comes a headache. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Miley, why didn't you tell me before now?" Chase asked me. I felt bad for not telling him, I just really wanted to forget everything. Forget him. That's not going to work now.

"Well, uhm," I scratched my head. I didn't want to say why I didn't tell my boyfriend about Nick, in front of Nick. It's too embarrassing. I pulled his arm leading him into a room. I closed the door, and turned to Chase. "Well, I just wanted to forget about everything that happened that year. I wanted to forget him. I thought it might hurt the least if I just forgot, and erased everything. I'm sorry, I should have told you." I apologized.

"It's okay, but I just wish you would've told me. So, if you don't mind me asking… Are you still in love with him." He had the saddest expression on his beautiful face.

"Awww, no hunny, I love you." His expression changed quickly. It was the first time I told him I love him, and it was true, I do love him.

"You do? Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to say you love me. You don't." He was ranting. I grabbed his face and kissed him gently. The kiss intensed and soon enough we were making out on some random bed that was in the room. His hands were going up my shirt and my hands up his, when we heard a knock at the door, and angelic voice. Well an angelic voice to me.

"Uhm, Miley? Chase? We're going to have dinner now, if you guys are interested." A bummed Nick's voice was heard.

"Okay, we'll be out in just a second!" Chase said while pulling me back in for more. I pushed him away and got up off the bed.

"I think we should go out now, I don't want everyone to be waiting for us, while we're doing.. You know." I said while smoothing out my shirt. I walked out with Chase right behind me. Nick was still standing by the door.

---

Nick's POV_

I set the table so that Miley would be as far away from me as possible, but Layla ended up asking her mom and dad to switch with Chase and Miley. So now I'm sitting by Miley and Layla. This so didn't go as planned.

"Hey Nick can you pass me the pepper?" Miley asked me. Why is she acting like nothing's wrong? There is something wrong with this right? I mean I'm not the only one, that might, possibly have a problem with Layla's brother dating Miley?, Am I?

"Ye-Yeah. Sure." I stuttered, confused. I gave her the pepper, when she was done with it she handed it back to me.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. My heart melted slightly. I couldn't reply so I just nodded my head. I made it through the rest of the dinner. At least it would only be for today, and maybe more holidays, but I'll prepare for those later.

"… Yeah, of course. Be here around 4 p.m okay?" I heard Layla finish telling Chase that.

"Okie doke. We'll be here, so where are you guys going?" Miley replied to Layla. How could they have a normal conversation. There's something wrong with all of this, really wrong.

"Uhm, I don't know. Nick said it was a surprise, right baby?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and grabbed my arm. I tried to remember what I had planned for our date tomorrow. Oh yeah, now I remember.

"Yeah, it's a surprise, it'll be a good one though, you'll like it babe." I kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Okay, who wants to go to a movie?" Kevin asked everyone. Kevin and his girlfriend along with Joseph, Serena, my parents, and Layla's parents decided to go. Layla said she couldn't go because of Michael, although Miley and Chase clearly stated they would babysit. She said she wanted to talk with heer brother more, so I went without her, she wanted me too. She also wanted Miley to go too, she wanted personal alone time with Chase. That wasn't a good idea.

"Is everyone okay with watching the Unborn?" Joe asked smirking towards Serena. We all said it was fine, and bought the tickets. Me and Miley were the only ones that didn't have our significant other, so me and Miley ended up sitting next to each other. Oh joy !

Halfway through the movie, things started to get really scary. Well actually I didn't notice, the fact that Miley was sitting right next to me but wasn't my girlfriend for once, was distracting me a little. I could tell it was scary though, because Miley kept flinching and jumping, and she had the funniest expression when she was scared. I laughed, and she looked at me.

She opened her mouth to say something. Oh shit, I waited for her to like cuss me out, but she just turned back to the movie, and leaned as far away from me as possible. I was fine with that. I got up to go to the bathroom, well that's what I wanted them to believe, but I just didn't want to sit there any longer. I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew it was her, I could sense it.

"Hey, uhm Nick. Wait up." She whisper-yelled and ran to catch up with me. "What's your problem?" She asked me. She was annoyed, I could tell.

"Uh what are you talking about Miley?" I tried to play it off cool. That made her even more mad.

"Are you serious?! You're being a bitch. You laughed at me in the movie back there, what the hell was that all about, then when we were back eating dinner you wouldn't even look me in the eye!" If it was possible her ears would be spouting smoke.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." I tried to keep walking but she stopped me again.

"Can we not be friends? Am I not allowed to talk to Layla like she's my friend, because she is, y'know, and I'm not awkward with you cause that was in the past. Why can't you accept that the past is the past?" She was cooling down a little.

"Whatever Miley I just want to get through today, then we'll go back to living our lives wondering about each other." The last sentence just slipped out. I didn't mean for that to happen; it's a little too much information for her to know about me- that I wonder about her. Where she is. Who she's with. What she's doing. Almost every day.

"You wonder about me, Nick?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I mean you were my first love, first love never really goes away, it just dies down a little. But don't let that get to your head, I just can't wait til you are gone, back to wherever you live now." I know I came out a little harsh, but she needed to know what I was thinking. I can't lead her on.

"I can't believe you! You still think I love you, and I'd do anything for you? You're wrong I love Chase. Why would you even begin to think that you still slightly loving me would mean something to me?! You're still the same ol'Stubborn Nick you were the last time I saw you. You're such a douche." After she finished her little speech she pushed me, and went outside. The movie still had like a half an hour left, but she went outside anyway.

Sighing, I went back to the movie, without going to the bathroom, I didn't really need to go to the bathroom anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about if I hurt her, or not. Just because I want her gone, doesn't mean I want to hurt her. I said I'd never hurt her, that's definitely a lie. I have, so many times already. When the movie was over, everyone kept asking me where Miley went. I just told them that she went to the car, she had a stomach ache or something. I didn't know if she was at the car, but I was just hoping.

When we got to the car, there she was sitting with her knees to her chest, her body heaving. Simple signs that she was sobbing. Kevin ran over to her.

"Hey Miley, is your stomach feeling better?" He asked, she looked up at me confused, I just gave her a sympathetic look.

After wiping the tears from her eyes, she replied, "Good, it just hurts a little now. Can we just go back to the house?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"Sure thing." Joe said, while helping her up and into the car. When we got back to my house everyone was really tired, including me. I went to say goodnight to Layla, then went straight up to our room to sleep.

---

Miley's POV_

When we got back to the house, I went straight to Chase. I told him I was exhausted and that I wanted to go to bed, so he showed me to our room, and I got into bed. While he said he was going to talk to Layla a little while longer.

When he left, I got up to go to the bathroom, but was stopped by Nick walking into the room and shutting the door. I immediately ran back to the bed and went under the covers to pretend like I was sleeping. I didn't want to talk to him again. Not today, maybe tomorrow, but definitely not today. I think he really thought I was sleeping cause he just sat on the side of the bed. His head in his hands. I guess he felt bad about our little conversation outside the movie theater.

I felt bad, so I decided to just be the old Miley, that always joked and messed around. I pushed him off the side of the bed. He got up off the ground, and watched me laugh in hysterics. He joined in soon after.

"Sorry, it was jut the perfect time to do something like that." I said in between laughs.

"Haha, I don't blame you, I would've done the same thing." He responded. "Look I'm sorry about the talk we had outside the theater, I went out of line. We should just be friends. If that's still okay with you?" He raised his eyebrows looking at me with an anxious look.

**AN : okay well , there you go . now i BETTER get some feed back , i mean i gave you guys two chapters today . & lemme tell you THERE'S A MAJOR SURPRISE AS THE ENDING ! so get to reviewing . there's like 3 more chapters . i'm not sure yet though . **


	14. Chapter 13

**AN : you guys are lucky i posted this ; i just want to get it over with !, **

"Yeah, I'm glad we can still be friends, you know after everything that has gone down. Thanks." I gave him a hug, which I think we stayed in a little too long, but hey we haven't seen each other in six years. When we pulled apart I crossed my arms over my chest and looked anywhere besides at him, as he scratched the back of his neck. We weren't really used to this sort of relation yet.

"So I guess I'll just go back to my room then." He said looking me in the eye.

"Yeah.. I guess you should." I looked down at my clasped hands. He grabbed my face and kissed my cheek then walked towards the door. I kept thinking that if he snuck a glance back towards me, then he still loved me. I shook my head back and forth disapproving of my thoughts and totally missed the moment altogether if it even happened. I sighed and laid down to try to get some rest.

I stayed up most the night thinking about the kiss on the cheek and how he shouldn't have done it at this early stage of friendship, but I also thought about how I liked it so much. Eventually I fell asleep and got about 3 hours worth of.

---

Nick's POV_

"So, tonight Miley and Chase are going to watch Michael?" I asked sipping my orange juice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. If they're still up to do it." Layla said washing her dishes.

"Well we'll still be happy to do it." Miley walked in. "I love that little kid, he's such a sweetheart." She finished.

"Yeah, thanks he learned from the best." I smirked.

She laughed her amazing laugh and then slapped my shoulder lightly. "Yeah I'm sure he did learn from Layla." She joked. "So, do you guys have any cereal?" She asked looking more towards Layla.

"Mhmm, in the cabinet. There's only Lucky Charms and Honey Nut Cheerios, sorry if you don't like them." Layla said sympathetically.

"Thank you, it's cool I love Lucky Charms!" She said giddily. "Okay so when are you guys leaving?" She asked grabbing the Lucky Charms out of the cabinet and the milk out of the refrigerator.

"Around 7-ish, I suppose." I said, and smiled up at Layla thinking of the night ahead of us.

"Okay, so me and Chase have time to go check out that school where they filmed Twilight, right?" She asked after swallowing her second spoonful of cereal. Geez Nick stay focused, don't count how many spoonfuls of cereal she has and will be taking. That's a little creepy. I fought to look away, but failed miserably. I got up and excused myself, to go check on Michael.

I walked into little Mikey's room, he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up because oh boy does it take a long time to get him to sleep. So I went to sit on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I stuck my head in between my knees and tried to control my breathing. Why does Miley have to come here and make things difficult for me?!

"Hey..?" Miley said with a confused look on her face. ",Why you in here?"

"Well I thought I heard him crying so I came in here to check on him. Turns out no crying, just a bunch of wax in my ears." I responded sticking a finger in one of my ears.

"A little to much information there, Nicholas." I melted as she said my full name. "Well Layla asked me to come check on him, too. Looks like you got it covered though, but you guys must have parent-telekinesis." She laughed, then walked out of the room. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

---

Miley's POV_

"Okay so you have my cell number & Nick's cell number, right?" Layla asked for the fifty millionth time.

"Correct." I sang.

"And you do know the 9-1-1 emergency number right?!" She asked again.

"YES! Layla, I think I'm capable of calling 9-1-1. Why are you asking me all of this? I'm not a 13 year old babysitter!" I complained.

"Yeah well sorry. It's just I've never left Mikey with anyone. He's my first kid, I'm so sorry Miley." She said glancing over my shoulder at little Mike in his booster chair.

"It's all good, I just wish you would trust me more." I said pushing Nick and Layla out the door, so that they'd finally leave for their date.

"Okay so one last time. You have my number and Nick's--"

"Yes Layla, I have 911, your number, Nick's number, and now I think it's time for you guys to have a little fun." I winked at the both of them, while an uneasy face crossed Nick's face.

"Yeah, c'mon Layla we might be late if we don't leave now." Nick said pulling her hand. I watched them drive away and sighed heavily.

"FINALLY!" I yelled while punching my fists into the air. It took about a half hour to get them outta here. Chase walked into the room laughing.

"You finally got them to leave I'm guessing?" He smiled. Taking my face in his hands. I nodded before our lips connected.

"WAHHH! WAHHH!" Mikey interrupted us. I pulled away with hesitation and went to Mikey.

Picking him up, "awww Mikey what's wrong?" I said. I bounced him on my shoulder.

---

Nick's POV_

"Awwwe Nick you shouldn't have!" Layla squealed happily.

"Oh but I did." I responded coyly kissing her soft lips. Did I mention that I rented a horse drawn carriage.

"This is so cuute." She squealed again, a little louder this time.

"Haha," I laughed in her ear sending a ripple of chills throughout her body that I could feel from the touch. " I know right?! I try sometimes." I smirked.

The driver person drove us to a place that I discovered weeks before. It was a waterfall with a little mini lake. There was a cliff right in front of the waterfall to look down on the mini lake, and it was just beautiful. Something that belonged in a movie or just belonged with a perfect couple like me and Layla to admire it.

"OhMy, Nick this is beautiful." She kissed my hand. "How did you find it?" She asked amused.

"Well I was just walking around and happened to stumble across the amazingest place on earth, and I wanted to show it to the amazingest girl on earth." Right when I said the amazingest girl on earth I instantly thought of Miley. I know that's bad, but I couldn't stop that thought from running through my mind. It's all I could think. I'm such a terrible husband. I made the wrong choice back six years ago when I left Miley for Layla. WHOA! Nick, rewind! You do NOT regret it, you have Mikey now, and Layla. You love Layla. Yeahhh.. Layla. I convinced myself, then grinned.

When we were done eating our food, at the picnic I prepared, we started to head home. She was leaning into my chest while my cheek laid across the top of her head, "Layla I really hope you liked tonight." I smiled knowing she probably did.

"Of course I did. It was so beautiful, and the food was scrumptious." She giggled to herself shaking my body with hers. "I wonder how Miley and Chase are doing with our little boy." She said out loud mostly towards herself.

"I pressume that they are probably curled up on the couch while Mikey is asleep." I whispered into her hair.

"Yeah, hopefully." She sighed and closed her eyes.

---

Chase's POV_

"Mikey! MIKEY! Get back here right now!" I yelled chasing after the little two year old. "Michael I swear if you don't give me my wallet back I will .. I will.. I'll eat all the cookies so you can't have anymore!" I threatened knowing he was like a cookie monster and adored all the delicious cookies his mom makes him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't take away the cookies. That's not fair! Please, no!" He started crying. Wow that was not something I was expecting.

"Uhm Mikey…? The wallet." I stated as he handed it over. "Okay, I won't eat the cookies but no more of that okay. Why don't you settle down and go to sleep it's almost…" I trailed off looking at my watch.

"It's 11 o'clock." Miley stated rubbing her eyes. "Don't you have a bedtime little monster?" She joked. Michael was in love with Miley. You know the whole 'little-kid-has-crush-on-babysitter' type deal.

"Only if you do." he replied grinning. Damn did this little kid have game.

"Yep I do, and I think it was like 2 hours ago, so why don't we go to bed." She yawned, grabbing Mikey's little dainty hand.

"Okay, fine." He said defeated, for once. Miley put him back in the crib and then literally crashed onto our bed. About 30 minutes later Nick and Layla come walking through the door all lovey-dovey and kissing.

"Guys, be quiet. Miley's asleep." I whispered trying to hush Layla's constant giggling.

"Oh sorry. Hey! How'd it go with little Mike?" Nick asked.

"Well, we gave him one cookie. ONE COOKIE, and he bounces off the walls. He was like crazy. Constant running and chasing. I'm beat. We just put him to sleep about 30 minutes ago. Then Miley crashed, she was pretty tired." I myself was getting a little on the sleepy side.

"Really? Well he must of just been all giddy from the company. He's not used to having people over. Sorry, so I'm sure you probably don't want to ever do it again?" Layla questioned biting her thumb nail.

"I don't know. I mean It was fun until about 9." I laughed to myself, "So, you're gunna have to ask Miley about that one."

"Okay well I think It's about time we all go to bed." Nick yawned, causing a yawn session to go on. Like they say once you see a yawn; you gotta yawn.

**AN : there's two more chapters & the last two are a little short , BUT major, MAJOR surprise / / shocker . i think , maybe not though . so go ahead & reviewww , review , review 3**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay , so this is the SECOND TO LAST chapter (: wooooot , i can't wait for you to read the last one . it's shocking ; i think . but maybe noot , maybe you're super uberly smart & you figured it out . **

Nick's POV_

As I was putting the last pancake on the stack of them, I heard Layla coming down the stairs.

"Hey ." I whispered and pulled her close to me. "How'd you like last night?" I smiled.

"It was amazing." She replied kissing me softly.

"Yes, but I don't think we were quite done with our night." I winked at her and kissed her harder. Within five minutes we were full on making out when Chase came into the kitchen.

"Whoa there guys , there's little kids in this household, and brothers that don't want to see their sisters sucking face with her husband." He laughed taking a pancake. "Where's the syrup?" He asked.

"In the fridge. Get it out and heat it up." I replied pulling Layla into the guest room to have some fun.

----

Miley's POV_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. My first thought was yummy, I jumped out of bed and practically ran down the stairs tripping on each step. " I smell pancakes!" I sang.

"Yeah and they're delicious, too." Chase replied with a mouthfull of them.

I grabbed a plate and popped two onto it, before sitting next to him. "So I'm guessing you didn't make these, cause you never make anything no offence, so where is everyone?" As the first bite of pancake hit my tongue I felt a surge of relief throughout my body. I hadn't had a home cooked breakfast in forever!

"Well…" He looked up searching the kitchen, "Nick made them. Him and Layla were here a second ago." he sounded confused. I giggled. Realization hit him soon after.

"OHMYGOD!" He got out of the chair and ran out of the kitchen. I hesitantly left my pancakes and followed him curiously.

"Chase! What's wrong?!" I asked half laughing at the way his head was in between his knees trying to calm himself down.

"Well when I first walked in, they were making out so I told them that there were kids here and stuff. Now they're .. they're in the guest bedroom doing the deed." He gagged. I tried to play it off cool by laughing but my laugh was all shaky. I know me and Nick are just friends in all ,but I still love him. I don't want to think about him and Layla doing it in the bedroom right now as we speak.

"Ew, uhm that's disgusting." I looked out the window trying to regain calmness. Deep breaths, In, Out, In, Out. Okay back to normal, now just don't think about it. Just think about that time when you were little and you were… you were riding your bike…. & well… I couldn't concentrate. I closed my eyes hard and rubbed my temples.

"Yeah I know it's sick huh?" Chase stated. "And you're not even related to any of them."

"Do you wanna go grab my pancakes in the kitchen for me? I really wanna finish them, but going back is difficult, what if they're moaning by now?" I asked my eyes bulging out.

"Haha, you always know how to lighten the mood." He kissed me. "But, I'm definitely not going back there. Your pancakes are dead now. No going back for them. Don't ever touch them again. They could be in the kitchen doing it on your pancakes!" He gasped sarcastically. I hit his arm.

"On second thought I'm not really hungry. I think I lost my appetite." I tried savoring how they tasted in my mouth, but that wasn't gunna last long.

About 10 minutes later Nick and Layla come stumbling into the living room. Layla's tank top strap is not even all the way on her shoulder and their hair's all messed up and everything.

"Jeez guys, after a quickie can you at least try to look decent?" I asked.

"Sorry." They said in unison and giggled together. Layla's high giggle and Nick's low man-giggle.

"Hey Chase, hun, can we go shopping today?" I tried to change the subject and used my best puppy dog face, cause Chase HATES going shopping.

"Oh c'mon Miley, don't you have enough clothes already?" He tried to get out of it.

"Yeah but none from here. I wanna remember this place from something." I pouted.

"Ugh okay, but I gotta take a shower first so, it might be like an hour before we leave."

I smiled in victory. "Okay babe, well I need to go get some money from the bank, so I think I'll go do that while you take your shower."

"Kay babe." He kissed me and then made his way up the stairs.

"I'll go with you to the bank, I need to deposit some money anyways, and it's not safe to go by yourself." Nick suggested.

"Well okay, I guess." I replied shrugging.

"Okay well I'll see you later, babe." Nick pulled Layla into a kiss. I thought they looked so cute together , but I couldn't help but wonder if he still felt the same way about me that he did six years back.

"Let's go." Nick said half pushing me out the door.

--

"Deng the lines are long !" I exclaimed.

"Yep, everyone goes the bank on a Saturday morning to deposit their Friday paycheck." Nick clarified.

"Oh that would explain things. So, is this like one of those small towns where everyone knows everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Kind of. I mean I could name most of the people in this bank right now, but we don't all like each other like movies and books claim it's like." He said disgusted.

"Oh, I see." I was quizzing him on a few people in the bank, when five men with black fabric in their palms started to walk up to the bank.

"Do you know them?" I asked him. "They look a little dangerous."

"Nope, I don't know them." He squinted trying to get a better look. A 'hmmm' escaped my lips.

When the men walked into the bank they each pulled something from out of their back pockets and instantly I heard a gunshot.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" One of them yelled, and as I heard all this going on my heart increased it's beating. By a lot! Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me. I was in too much shock to process anything. I couldn't breath, and my vision was blurry from my tears.

"Miley, I need you to breath." Someone whispered into my ear. After about two minutes I analyzed the voice to be Nick's. "Miley, please, listen to me." He took my head in his hands and made me look at him. "Just follow the rhythm of my breathing." He whispered before pulling me into his chest. His breathing was way slower than mine. I didn't understand how he could be so calm at a time like this.

"Ni,Nick.. I'm .. scared." I said in between breaths, soon I was back to the normal breathing pace.

"It's okay, Miley, we're okay. It'll be alright." He whispered into my ear rocking us both back and forth. I looked around to see where he had pulled us too, and we were behind a couch thing. I was sitting on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"HEY! HEY DROP THAT NOW! DROP THAT OR I'LL SHOOT!" I heard a man yell. I didn't have enough bavery to see what was going on, but soon after the yelling I heard a gunshot.

"IF ANOTHER ONE OF YOU TRIES TO USE YOUR PHONES, WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THEM, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU!" I started to hyperventilate again, but I used Nick's steady breathing to calm me back down.

"Hey Chris, collect all the phones!" One of the guys said. The guy picked up a bag and started getting everyone's phones. My whole body was shaking, every inch of me was constantly moving.

"_I walked across the crowded street, sealed eyes that cut through me and I saw you in the middle _

_Your upset face you wear it well , you camouflage the way you feel when everything's the matter, we've been down that road before searching for that something more , worlds are spinning round there's no sign of slowing down so why don't you take a breath just take a breath . People change and promises are broken clouds can move and skies will be wide open , don't forget to take a breath ."_ Nick sang softly into my ear. The sound of his voice could always soothe me.

"Take out your phones, put them in the bag, no one gets hurt." A man walked up to us and said. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his two blackberries, while I struggled to take out mine. I was shaking so hard that Nick had to take the phone out of my pocket for me.

"Thanks." I told Nick.

_----_

Nick's POV_

(five hours later(

"Just look at me, only me, okay?" I said to Miley. "Just forget about everybody here , and everything that's going on right now." I whispered holding her. It felt so good to finally be holding her again, but this was not where I wanted to be holding her.

"Nick ..if we die, or I die.. I want you to know that I still love you. Always have and I always will. My love for you is like Juliet's love for Romeo, it's indestructible. I've tried to live without you, and it hurts. I just wanted you to know that." She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"How long does it take to rob a bank?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Nick are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was still trying to process everything she said to me. She still loves me, I still love her. If we make it out alive I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Forever. Eternity. As long as I live.

"You don't look so good, and you're sweating, maybe you should take your jacket off ." She worried.

"Miley I'm fine." I tried to laugh, but nothing really came out.

"OhMyGodsh, it's your diabetes Isn't Nick ?" I didn't respond to her "Nick!?" her eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I think so, but it's no big deal." I tried to play it off cool, I didn't want her to have anything else to worry about.

"Nick I need you to tell me the truth. If we're going to only have right now together, I need you to at least tell me the truth throughout this whole time. I need you to be honest with me, Nick. I need you now more than ever." She touched my cheek.

"Yes, it's my diabetes. I need sugar." I looked down at my palms.

"How bad is it?" She asked worry visible in her eyes.

"It's not to bad, but I could die. Honestly though it's not bad yet." I tried to reassure her.

"Yet, but it will be soon. I'm going to go find something sugary." She tried to crawl away, but I pulled her back.

"Miley, you are not going anywhere alone. You're not leaving me, I'm not leaving you. Got that?" She nodded . I gave her a hug, and I sat there holding her for about an hour.

**AN: okaay , so the faster you review / / cmnt the faster the chapter is postedd , THE FINAL CHAPTER , dun dun dun DUNN ! hahah .**


	16. Chapter 15 LAST CHAPTER

**AN : lalalalala . schooool , blechhh . anywho , here it is . the last chapter , i hope you like it .**

Nick's POV_

( 7 hours after men came into bank (

"Nick, you're looking really bad now. Baby I need you to let me go. I can help you!" Miley begged.

"No, Miley you aren't going anywhere, especially not alone." I started to get really lightheaded.

"Nick whatever happens, just remember I love you, with all my heart and soul , my being. I love you; always. I would die for you. So, if that's what it takes to try and find you some sugar, then that's what I'm going to do. I'm not just going to sit back and let you ..d.. you know what." She whispered then kissed my lips. I pulled her back in and kissed her back harder than she let go and moved swiftly out of my reach.

"I'm going to go Nick, okay? So, I'll be back I promise. I love you." then she crawled away from me. I started to hyperventilate knowing she may not come back. I didn't tell her I loved her back. That could've been the last time that I saw her. Forever.

------

Miley's POV_

I crawled to the side of the couch and searched for the two guys that were supposed to watch the hostages. One was sitting at a desk reading a magazine, while the other one was looking around trying to find moving hostages, like me. I remembered seeing a bowl of mints or candies on the table by the couch. I was in luck, it was just a few feet away from me.

I crawled slowly to the table, trying not to move to quickly so I wouldn't get caught by the bank robber. When I reached the table I picked the bowl up and turned to crawl back to Nick.

"HEY ! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MOVE, YOU MOVE, YOU GET SHOT. SOMEWHERE." The shot fired and I stopped frozen where I was, on all fours. I waited for the pain anywhere on my body, but was relieved to find out he was talking to someone else, I quickly crawled back to Nick.

"Nick, Nick can you hear me?" I whispered into his ear. His eyes were closed and his body limp. "Nicholas! I swear…" His eyes opened a millimeter. "Nick I need you to be strong enough to eat these." He looked up at me with love in his eyes. He grabbed my cheeks and pulled me into him. He kissed me with so much passion then I ever though possible.

"I thought you wouldn't come back, I thought he was talking to you. Miley, I thought he killed you." Nick said sorrow filling his voice.

"Nick, it's okay I'm here, and you need to eat these. There's 12 of them, I'm not sure how much sugar each holds, but I need you to stay strong enough and stay with me. You can't leave me here Nick." I started to cry. He took the bowl and opened the first candy.

"I saw a Coke and a big bag of cookies on someone's desk , I think it might have been their lunch for today, but I'm going to go get it when you're done with these candies, and I'm praying that will be enough to last you throughout this robbery." I bit my tongue to keep from crying. I wasn't sure if either of us would make it. I don't care if I don't make it, but Nick needs too. He has a son, and a wife. They need him.

"How far away were they?" He asked weakly.

"Only a couple of feet." I lied. I knew if he knew that they were about fifty yards away he would most definitely not let me go, and he needs those cookies to survive.

"I don't want you to go." He tried to argue with me. I put my hand on his mouth to keep him from talking.

"You don't have a say in the matter, I'm capable of making my own decisions, it's not that far. I'll be back before you know it." I stated proudly. He popped the 10th candy in his mouth. I embraced the fact that after the next candy I would be putting my life on the line. Reality was that I could die. I probably would, on this trip, but this is something I can't live without doing. I would never forgive myself If I didn't do it.

"Miley please don't do it. If you die out there, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Miley I still.. I still.. Lo-" I put my fingers on his lips. I didn't want to hear that he loved me. It would make me stay with him, and I needed to do this. I gave him a soft kiss, as a tear ran down my face. He wiped the tear away, and kissed where it stopped.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I started off again. I'll never forget the look on his face. The lonely, weak, fear shown face that he was wearing. It would haunt me forever if I didn't get out of here with him.

I crawled to the nearest desk, and hid behind it. I peaked in front to see both robbers looking at something else. I used the time to swiftly crawl to the next desk. I did this about six more times. I was 2 desks away from the Coke and cookie bag. I inhaled deeply and made a break for it. I got to the desk and quickly snatched the coke and cookie bag. I sighed knowing I'd gotten halfway through , and I could make it back. I was three desks away from Nick, when I heard a gun fire, and instantly felt pain shoot through my body.

"GODDAMN ! HOW MANY PEOPLE DO I HAVE TO SHOOT, FOR YOU ALL TO GET THE MESSAGE THAT NO ONE IS GOING TO MOVE !" He yelled but went back to just looking around, leaving me there to suffer on the ground, only 8 yards away from the love of my life, that would die if I didn't get back with the sugary items. My stomach was gushing out blood, I sucked up the pain and crawled to Nick. The robber didn't catch me again, but when he looks back , he's going to see a trail of blood. My blood. Blood I'll never get back. I sat by Nick, and rubbed his cheek, his eyes closed tighter as he pushed into my hand. When my hand slid down to his chest he opened his eyes. He looked at my wound, and started to cry.

-----

Nick's POV_

I heard a gunshot , and I knew it hit Miley. I could feel the blow, begin to weaken me as if we were connected and I could feel every pain she felt. "Miley," I could barely talk through my hysterical crying.

"Nick," She whimpered. "I got the cookies. I got the cookies." She told me trying to smile.

"I know, I know. Thank you." I whispered, I didn't even care about the cookies now.

"Nick I love you so much, I would die for you. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to die for you cause I wa-"

I cut her off, "Don't say that," I whispered quietly into her ear cradling her body in my arms. "It's going to be alright. You'll be alright." My tears started to blur my vision and I couldn't wipe them away fast enough. Every second I didn't get to see her beautiful face, my heart tore. "We'll be alright. Miley, we're going to be okay. They'll find us. They'll take care of us. We'll live our life together. We deserve it." I was trying to convince myself more. I was getting weaker by the second, too. Two hours without sugar kills. I have five minutes left 'til I've been two hours without sugar. I was going to die. We would both die.

She started gasping for air, her face paler than ever before. "Nick. Nicholas Jerry , look at me." I looked up to see her stunning blue orbs, her lips were shaking, "I love you with all my heart, my heart always belonged to you, no one else. I'm going to die, and I want my last breath to be for you. I want you to hold me for the last time, kiss me for the last time, I want to know that you love me. I need to know you still love me. I live for you. When you die, that's when I will really die cause you hold my heart, my soul. If you live through this, I will always be with you." Her grip on my hand started to weaken, I pulled her closer to my body, I gave her, her last kiss.

As she started to cough up blood, my vision went hazy. I couldn't concentrate on looking at anything. I wanted my last words to be for her. They needed to be. "Miley, Miley." She opened her eyes as far as she could, but she wasn't going to last through my whole speech and I knew that. I knew she would go, before I finished. "I love you, you know that. You have always held my heart too. You are my everything. Fate brought us here together, we were supposed to be here. Our last words were meant for each other. I love you with every last breath I take. I will hold you …" Her body went limp in my arms and her breathing stopped, her eyes looked calm. She was gone. She was never coming back. I choked on my tears but I needed to finish , "I will hold you with every last breath I take, and when I do take my last breath, then only then will I let you go. It will be against my will, but that's when it will happen. I love you. I love you.." My breathing became softer, and my body weakened with every breath I took, but no matter how hard the words I was going to repeat would hurt, I was still going to say them until my last breath. "I love you. I love you." I pushed a stray hair away from her face, my body began to get heavier, "I love…." My voice faded out, and my eyes closed. I love you Miley.

**_death of Destiny Hope Cyrus ; 4:10:03 P.M._**

**_death of Nicholas Jerry Jonas ; 4:21:38 P.M_. **

**AN : okaay , thaas it . I'm so glad i'm done with this . hah . well this is for those of you that have commented & reviewed (: thanks it meaned a lot to me . srry if this chapter disappointed , and tell me if it did . okie dokie that's it . **


End file.
